Alexandra Elric (Edward Elrics Twin Sister)
by MegaShorty323
Summary: What if Ed and Al had a sister? Ed's twin sister Alexandra Elric. She has been missing for 4 years. Read to find out what happened...(I do not own FMA just Alex)
1. Character Info

Name: Alexandra (Alex) Elric  
Age: 15  
Family: Ed (twin brother), Al (younger brother), Maes Hughes (adopted father)  
Height: 2 inches smaller then Ed  
Hair Color: Blonde  
Eye Color: Emerald  
Personality: determined, short-tempered, serious when needs to, immature, knows how to have fun  
Hates: cats, morning people, pink  
Extra: has a burn mark of a transmutation circle on her right wrist, because of that she can transmute without drawing a circle. She hides it with a red handkerchief on her wrist covering it  
Alchemy: Elemental Alchemist (controls all elements)

History: Alex did human transmutation with her 2 brothers when she was 11 years old. When she saw the truth, she lost her memory from shock and there was a transmutation circle burned onto her right wrist after that. Since she didn't remember anything, Alex wondered off to Central and bumped into Hughes. He thought she was so cute that he took her in, Alex has lived with Hughes ever since. Hughes later on finds out about Alex's burn mark so he shows Mustang. Mustang trained her and later on Alex becomes a State Alchemist. The Elemental Alchemist.


	2. Chapter 1 The Past Is The Past

~Alex's 11 year old P.O.V~

I was wondering around a place called Central. I was lost since Central is a REALLY big place. I wasn't watching where I was going and bumped into a tall man. I fell to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry little girl" the man said. I shook my head, "No I'm sorry I wasn't-" is all I said before he picked me up and swung me around like some sort of doll. "OH YOUR SO CUTE!" he said hugging me tight. "Ummm... can you...let go of...me" I tried to say. "Are you lost? I bet your parents must be worried about you" the man said as he held me up with a more serious look. "No I can't remember anything" I said in a sad voice. "Then what's your name?" he asked. "Al…Alex…Alexandra but I go by Alex" I stuttered trying to remember my own name. "Nice to meet you Alex I'm Maes Hughes, do you know your last name? Maybe I can track down your parents" he told me. I thought about my last name, but no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't remember. I finally gave up and shook my head looking down sadly. "Well why don't you come with me, I'm sure my wife would love you" he said with a smile. I slowly nodded. Then he put me down and held his hand out to me and I took it. "Alex what's that on your wrist?" Maes said in a concern tone. Then I noticed that he was looking at my wrist, where the strange looking cut was. "I don't know, it looks like a cut but it's been hurting a lot" I said. "Well, let me take a look at it, but it might hurt a little" he said. I nodded. When Maes touched it, I screamed in pain and started to cry a little because it hurt so much. "I'm sorry" Maes apologized. "I-it's ok" I said stuttering. "Alex is it ok if I take you to my friend Roy Mustang he might know what to do with that strange mark of yours" he said hoping I would say yes. "Ok" I said. _'All I want is to make the pain stop'_.

I followed Maes to a REALLY REALY big building with a flag on top of it. I was kind of scared because I saw a lot of people wearing what looked like military uniforms. So I gripped Maes's hand tighter and hid behind him the whole time. He giggled at me when he saw what I was doing. "Don't worry Alex, those people are good guys they won't hurt us" he said with a big smile trying to convince me. I nodded but I wasn't going to take any chances so I stayed where I was until Maes stopped in front of a big door, making me bump into him. Maes let go of my hand and pushed the door wide opened. He yelled "HEY ROY HOW'S IT GOING". I giggled silently peeking out from behind him seeing another man. "Hughes? Who's the little girl?" the man with raven black hair said and he didn't sound happy. When I heard him I stopped giggling and hid behind Maes again. "Roy be a little nicer will yeah, her name is Alex" he said turning around and crouching down to my level. "Don't worry Alex this is my friend I was talking about" he said putting his hand on my head. I slowly nodded. "Why did you bring her here?" the man said. "Wait here Alex, I'm going to talk to Roy ok" Maes said. "Okay" I said softly. After that he walked to the other side of the room talking with the other guy who I guess his name is Roy Mustang. I wasn't really paying and then a lady with blonde hair that was tied up walked up to me, I didn't even notice she was in the room. "Hi Alex, I'm Riza Hawkeye" she said with a smile as she held out her hand. "Hi" I said while I shook her hand. We started to talk until I heard Roy yelled "WHAT!?". I jumped up and hid behind Riza. Now I'm really scared of this guy.

"Hey Alex can you come here for a second" I heard Maes say. I hesitated for a moment but then slowly walked over to him. "Now show Roy your wrist" he said. I shook my head saying no while holding my wrist. "Don't worry I'm right here" Maes said with a kind smile. Then I slowly held my wrist in front of Roy. "How did this happen, did you do this?" Roy asked shocked. "N-no, I-I don't think I did" I said. "Well since she can't remember I was hoping you could teach her alchemy and try to find out who or what did this to her" Maes told Roy. _'I wonder what alchemy is?' ._"Alright, but I can't take care of her Hughes" Roy said with a sad voice. "It's ok me and Gracia can take care of her" Maes said. "Then I'll teach her Alchemy and try to uncover her past" Roy said. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then" Maes said lifting me up to his shoulders and waving goodbye to Roy and Riza as I did the same.

After we left, Maes took me to his house. Then I met his wife. Her name was Gracia. She was really nice and I noticed that she was pregnant. I asked if I could touch her tummy, she said yes and I felt a kick. Then Mrs. Gracia made me some cookies. I was so happy that I get to live with Mr. and Mrs. Hughes. Then I got a little sleepy and had trouble keeping my eyes open. I think Maes noticed because after I yawned he carried me to a room and set me on the bed. "Goodnight" is all I heard before I fell asleep.

~Hughes P.O.V~

After I set Alex on the bed, she quickly fell asleep. I whispered "Goodnight". I saw her smile in her sleep, which also made me smile. I quietly walked out of her room and slowly shut the door. "Looks like you really care for her don't you Maes" Gracia said with a smile. "Well I feel bad for her" I said sadly. "I know, not remembering her family or past must be difficult, especially at her age" she said. Then I remembered she's only 11 years old! _'What are we gonna do?!'_ I thought. "It's getting late we should get to bed" Gracia said heading into our bedroom. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" I said. "I wonder how she got that transmutation circle carved onto her wrist" I said in a whisper talking to myself before I got ready for bed.

~Alex's Dream P.O.V~

I heard someone yelling out my name "ALEX". It's sounded like a boy. Before I knew it, I was pulled into a white space. It was big and never ending since there were no walls. I saw a white figure that had no face and sounded like me but different somehow. "Well I see you've made it" it said with a creepy smile. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm so glad you asked" it said while raising its arms up. "I am called by many names, I am the world, the universe, I am god, I am truth, I am all, I am one, and I am also you" it said until I was grabbed by many hands pulling me to a gate and then everything went black.

~End of dream~

I woke up almost screaming after that. _'I wonder what that was'_ I asked myself. Oh well at least it's over now. After I got dressed and ate breakfast, Maes took me back to the big building we went to yesterday. I think it was called Central Command Center. When we went inside Maes talked to Roy about training me again. Then Roy came up to me crouching down in front of me. "I will teach you all the basics about alchemy but I need you to work hard for me ok" he said. I nod and gave him a smile and a thumbs up. He chuckles a bit and ruffles my hair "I promise I will try to find out more about your past, so don't worry". After that we did nonstop training and found out what kind of alchemy I'm best at. It was controlling all the elements. Since Roy only knows fire alchemy he only taught that subject, the rest I had to learn on my own. I guess learning alchemy will be harder than I thought.

_'__**All I want is to make the pain stop'**_


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting The Elric's

~Four years later~

~Alex's P.O.V~

It's been four years since I was found by Hughes. I got my state certification when I was only 12. I now go by the name 'The Elemental Alchemist'. Colonel Mustang called me into his office, said he had a 'mission' for me. I wonder what it is. While I was walking to Mustangs office I started to remember the first time I came here. How everything looked so big and that I had no family here. Except Hughes and Gracia, they were like parents to me. I then arrived in front of Mustangs door. I knocked on the door and heard him say "Come in". I did what I was told and went in.

When I went in, I saw a blonde boy that looks about my age sitting down next to a suit of armor. The blonde boy looks at me strangely but I ignored it. "Oh Elemental, your here" Mustang says. "Yeah that's why you called me isn't it. Anyway what do you need Mustang" I said sighing. "I need you to join Fullmetal here on his journey" he said calmly. "WHAT?!" me and blondie say at the same time. "Colonel I work better alone and you know that" I protested, trying to convince him. "Me too, me and Al are doing just fine on our own" the blondie said. "Says the kid who is always getting into trouble and isn't finding any research" Mustang said with a smirk. I looked at blondie and he looked really angry and shouted "THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER GIVE US TIME TO LOOK!". "Anyway it doesn't matter what you both say, you two are working together and that's final" he said in an irritated tone. There was silence in the room until the blondie spoke up. "Fine, I'm Edward Elric but I go by Ed" he said. "And I'm his younger brother Alphonse but you can call me Al" said the suit of armor. "Really, your younger" I told Al. "But you're so tall" I said looking up at him. Then I saw Ed trying to ignore my comment and held out his hand. "Pleasure, I'm Alex" I said in an irritated tone crossing my arms and not taking his hand. He got a little bit angry until he realized what my name was. "Try to be nice Alex" Mustang said laughing a little at my reaction. "Wait so your first name is Alexandra right?" he said. I looked at him shocked. _'How did he know?!__'_ I thought. "Shut up, call me Alex" I said getting mad. _'I hate my first name, it's too damn long'_ I thought.

"Hey Roy, oh Alex you're here too" Hughes said as he burst through the doors. "Yeah, hey Hugh-" I began to say until he ran towards me and swung me around into a big hug like I was a kid again. "How's my favorite oldest daughter" he said hugging me tighter. "How many kids you got" I said joking. He let go of me and we both laughed. "Oh, hi Edward, Alphonse, it's been a while" Hughes said turning towards them. _'They know each other?!'_ "I've been notified that you guys don't have a place to stay, which means you're gonna have to come with us" he told them with a smile. I couldn't help but smile as well. _'That Hughes, he always cheers me up'_ I thought. Anyway, after that we took the brothers back to Hughes's house. When we got home, _since I live with Mr. Hughes, _Elicia greeted us at the door. "Daddy, big sister your home!" Elicia said as she hugged us. "Oh you're so cute!" Hughes said as he picked up Elicia and started to rub his face against hers. "Daddy that tickles" Elicia laughed. "Who are they?" she asked looking at Ed and Al. "I'm Ed and this is my brother Al" Ed said. I looked at Elicia and she was thinking. "Hmmm…big brother" she pointed to Al "Little brother" Elicia continued as she pointed at Ed. I looked at Ed and he looked pissed off. He was about to grab Elicia until I noticed Al was holding him back. I laughed out loud as Hughes handed me Elicia and I carried Elicia inside.

We went inside and the first thing I smelled was Gracias delicious cooking. Luckily when we got there she had just finished. I sat down next to Ed at the dinner table. We were both eating like it's been years since we had actual food. I guess Hughes saw us and said "Wow you two, slow down or you'll choke, I swear you guys can be related" he said jokingly. "Oh shut up" I told him with my mouth full of food. I looked at Ed and he froze for a second and then acted like nothing happened. _'What's up with him lately, I swear ever since I met him he's been acting really weird. I'll just ask him later'._ My thoughts were interrupted when Hughes asked Al why he still had his suit of armor on. Now that he's mentioned it I haven't seen him take the armor off all day. "Oh um well, this is part of Al's training so he has to leave his armor on all the time" Ed said quickly. _'Now I know there hiding something but what?'_ After we all finished eating, I was a little tired. I told everyone 'goodnight' and headed into my room. I was laying on my bed until sleep consumed me. 

~Ed's P.O.V~

After Alex told us 'goodnight' I couldn't help but stare at her. "Hey if you try anything with her or hurt her you'll answer to me" Hughes said in a scary tone. I turned around to face him only to see him with a gun in his hand. _'It's like he's another person or something' _I thought. "The thought never crossed my mind" I told him with my hands raised as I was freaked out. "She's been through a lot, so just be gentle with her" he sighed as he put his gun down. I looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by that" I asked him. "Well something happened to her 4 years ago and it's been hard for her" he said. "Like what?" I said. At that point, Mrs. Gracia came back from putting Elicia to sleep. "I think you'll have to find out yourself Edward, it's her choice if she wants you to know or not" she told me with a kind smile. I nodded. Soon after that, Hughes led Al and I to the room we'd be staying tonight. As he left, me and Al started to talk. "Brother do you think-" Al started to say until I cut him off since I already know what he was going to say. "I don't know Al, a lot could happen in four years and Hughes did call her 'daughter' so I doubt it's her. Besides, we don't know if our Alex is even alive" I said saying the last part quietly while shaking my fists. Al gasped. "Brother don't say that!" he protested. "Even if she was the Alex we knew, how come she doesn't remember us" I said angrily. "Well maybe something happened when we last saw her" he said. "Maybe Al, maybe…WAIT!" I shouted out startling Al a little. "_'The truth'_ should have taken something from her but she looks completely fine, it would be great if nothing happened to her but that wouldn't make sense" I said. After what I said Al and I were silent for a while until I broke it. "Either way we have to be careful since we're not sure if she's our sister" I said making sure Al understands. He nods. And with that I fell asleep.

~Ed's dream P.O.V~

I was running in a dark place. I didn't know where I was. Then I heard a voice. "Isn't this what you wanted foolish alchemist, the truth?" it said. "You lost your mother and when you tried to bring her back, what did you get? Oh that's right, in return you put your younger brother into a suit of armor and lost your younger twin sister" it yelled as it laughed. "No this…this isn't what I wanted!" I screamed out. "Well it's what you got isn't it" the mysterious voice said. Then it laughed again. "Look what you did you ruined your siblings LIVES!" it said. "NO!" I yelled into the darkness. Then I saw images of my past…

"_Big brother, I got hurt" 5 year old Alex said crying._

"_Al, I wanna read that book" Alex pouted, trying to get the book from Al. "But I got it first" Al said putting the book behind his back. "Eddie!" she yelled._

"_Big brother, Big sister mom said it's dinner time" 4 year old Al shouted._

"_Good job Ed, you finally got Al and Alex to go to bed, I'm so proud of you" mom said in a quiet voice while ruffling my hair. We were in the same room Al and Alex were sleeping in and cuddling each other._

"_You're the best big brother ever" Al said. "Yeah, we love you Eddie" Alex said next._

__~End of dream~

Then I woke up with a gasp. "It was just a dream" I whispered to myself as I sighed in relief. When I pulled myself together I realized that Al wasn't in the room so I figured he's with the others. I then smelt breakfast. I got dressed as fast as I could then walked out of the room to the dinner table. When I got there I saw Alex setting the table. I stood there looking at her not knowing what to say. "Are you gonna help me or are you gonna just stand there and watch?" she said laughing a little. "Oh uh sorry" I said trying to apologize. "Hey Ed why have you been acting really weird lately" she asked me. "I'm not acting weird" I said casually. "Come on Ed, whether you like it or not I'm your partner now so I'm gonna find out eventually" Alex said crossing her arms. "Well I just wanted to ask you…" I started to say until realized what I was about to ask her. "Ask me what?" she said. "I wanted to ask you why you call your dad by his first name." I said with a hint of curiosity in my smile hoping, she would buy it. "My dad? Oh you mean Hughes? Well to tell you the truth he's not really my dad, he just says that because they've become like my real family to me" she said. "Oh, then where are your real parents" I asked her. She giggled at my comment. "That's the thing I lost my memory so I didn't know who my family or friends were" she said with a sad smile. "When I was 11 years old, 4 years ago, I was wondering around Central until I bumped into Hughes. After that he took me in and Mustang taught me alchemy and that's why I'm here" she said calmly sitting down on a chair putting her hands behind her head. "Oh, sorry I asked" I said looking down. "Don't worry Ed, you were bound to find out sooner or later" she said with a smile. Now I know she's my sister, I can feel it. Plus Alex would always hide her true feelings behind a smile. She's is in so much pain, and I did this to her. It's all my fault. After that Gracia came in with the food. I was so hungry. After everyone came to the table, we all ate. 

'_**Isn't this what you wanted foolish alchemist, the truth?'**_


	4. Chapter 3 Dublith

~Ed's P.O.V~

When Alex and I finished our breakfast we said bye to the Hughes family and left. "Bye Hughes" Alex said giving him a hug. "Please be safe" Hughes said tearing up and hugged her tighter. "H-Hughes…can't…breathe…" she whispered. Hughes let her go and turned towards us. "You better take care of her" he said turning into over protective mode again. "I-I will" I stuttered. "Hey you act like I can't take care of myself" Alex said. "Sissy, come back ok" Elicia said with a sad face. "Aww, I will" Alex said hugging her. "Bye Mrs. Gracia" she said. "Bye dear, come back soon" Gracia said. "Thanks for everything" I said. "Yeah, thanks for your hospitality" Al said. And with that we left. We walked to the train station and bought our tickets. "So where are we going?" Alex asked. "Well we were going to visit our teacher in Dublith to see if she can give us any leads" I said sitting on my seat as we boarded the train. Alex sat in front of me so Al and I would share a seat. "What are you searching for anyway" she said as she closed her eyes and put her hands behind her head. "Were looking for…the philosopher stone" I said the last part quietly. As soon as Alex heard what I said she opened her eyes and they widened. "What! Why are you looking for that?!" she shouted out. "Do you know what it's made out of!" she said in a serious tone. At that she got mine and Al's attention and I shot up straight from my seat. "Yeah…how did you know?" I asked her with a questionable look on my face. She was quiet. "I read and decoded Dr. Marcos research…" Alex said in a low voice. "It's horrible". "Well were not going to take any life's that's for sure" Al said. "We just want to know if our teacher knows anything about it and if she does then maybe she could give us information" I could see anger in Alex's eyes while we talked about the philosopher stone. "Fine, do what you want but if you do something with the philosopher stone…you're on your own…" she said as she looked out the window. This was going to be a long ride to Dublith.

After a while Alex calmed down and fell asleep. Right when she fell asleep I wanted to talk to Al about Alex and her being our sister. "Hey Al, I know that Alex is our real sister" I whispered to him so I wouldn't wake her up. I looked at him and he gasped. "Really! How are you so sure?" Al asked "I don't know" I said shrugging my shoulders. "I guess it's what happened to her 4 years ago" I said. Al tilted his head, well helmet. If he had a real face, he would have a look of confusion right now. "What do you mean brother" Al asked me. "Well, Alex told me that when she was 11 she lost her memory and wondered off into Central. Which means she wasn't originally from Central and that it happened around the same time we last saw her" I said. "But brother how are we going to tell Alex that were her brothers" Al said in a worried tone. Now that I think about it, I never really thought about how we were going to tell her. "I'm not sure Al, plus how is she going to take the news" then I thought about my conversation with Alex before we left Central.

"_That's the thing, I lost my memory so I didn't know who my family or friends were" she said with a sad smile._

"_When I was 11 years old, 4 years ago, I was wondering around Central until I bumped into Hughes. After that he took me in and Mustang taught me alchemy and that's why I'm here" she said calmly sitting down on a chair putting her hands behind her head._

"Al, when she lost all her memory about her past, that got me thinking, what if when she saw _'the truth'_ it took all of her knowledge about alchemy taking the memories about her past along with it. Maybe making it her price to pay" I said. "Your right it could happen, but why and how did she go to Central?" he asked. "I guess we'll find out sooner or later" I said as I look over at Alex and I see her squirming a little in her sleep. It looks like she's having a nightmare. I wonder what it is?

~Alex's dream P.O.V~

_"Come on Alex" I saw a little boy reach out for my hand but he faded away along with another boy that was slightly taller than him._

Then everything went black. All of a sudden I felt someone grab my cheek. I turned around to see a deformed person. "Why Alex, why couldn't you bring me back" it said. The thing sounded like a woman. _'What's happening? Who are these people?!'_ I felt so attached to her somehow_. __'Did I do this to her? But how could I, I barley know this woman'__I thought__. _I'm so confused! I fell to my knees and crouched into the fetal position. I started crying. "Why is this happening!" I shouted into the darkness. Not expecting a response.

~End of dream~

I felt someone shake me so I could wake up. I look up to see Ed with a worried face. "Alex are you ok?" Ed said. "Yeah, why?" I asked. Then I felt a tear slide down my cheek. _'Was I crying?'_ I thought. Quickly, I wiped my tears away hoping Ed and Al didn't notice that I was crying. "Were you having a bad dream?" Al asked. I froze when he asked me that. Then I shook it off. "So what if I did it's none of your business" I said as I crossed my arms and looked away. Then I peeked a little sideways to see Al looking down. I felt bad that I snapped at him like that because he was just worried about me. "I'm sorry Al, I just really don't want to talk about it" I said with a small smile. "It's ok I shouldn't of asked" he said. It went awkwardly silent until Ed spoke up. "We're almost there" Ed said looking out the window. I look out the window and see a small city from a far.

We finally arrived in Dublith. _'This place looks so familiar but I don't know why?'_ I thought. I followed Ed and Al since I didn't know where their teacher lived, obviously. When we got there I was about to knock on the door until Ed and Al started to act really weird. "Oh uh before you go in there we should-" Al started to say until Ed cut in "-go in there first because teacher doesn't really like visitors?!" he said while rubbing the back of his head. "Uh okay?" I said tilting my head a little.

I waited outside for about 15 minutes. While I was waiting outside I heard screaming coming from Ed and Al and yelling from what sounded like an older woman. All of a sudden I heard the door burst open so I turned around and found Ed beaten up and Al's armor dented a little. "Uh guys, you ok?" I asked them. I heard Ed mumble "Not really". I slightly giggled at his reply. Then I saw a woman come out of the house. She looked angry. "Well if it isn't my stupid pupil, I heard you've become the military's dog!" she yelled at Ed, which made me flinch. _'She's scary'_ I thought. She then notices me and smiles. "Well it's been a long time hasn't it" she says. I gave her a curious look. _'What does she mean, I don't think I've met her before?'_ I thought. I looked over at Ed and Al and Ed looked worried, but about what? Then I saw a man helping the Elric's up. I think I heard them say his name was Sig. I then heard Ed and Al's teacher coughing a little so I turned around and then I see her coughing up…BLOOD! I never really liked the sight of blood, but I don't know why? I quickly looked away and ran behind Ed. He looked at me over his shoulder and then smiled at me. _'What's he so happy about?'_

~Ed's P.O.V~

I noticed that Alex ran behind me after she saw teacher coughing up blood. I remembered when we were kids she was always scared of blood ever since 'that' day. I smiled at her then giggled a little. She's still the same after all these years. "Hey are you making fun of me?" Alex said loudly. "No, no you just remind me of someone that's all" I gave her a nervous smile. It looked like she bought it and then calmed down.

We all went inside teacher's house. She was being so nice to Alex, which explains a lot since Alex was always teacher's favorite because she never got in trouble and always did what she was told. I smirked at how nice teacher was being. I guess teacher saw my smirk and gave me a death glare. I quickly looked away, pretending not to notice. Then I hear Alex ask teacher a question. "Excuse me, but I never really got your name" she asked. I looked over at teacher and she looked straight at me with a _'what did you guys do' _face. She then faced Alex and said "My names Izumi your names Alex right" she said trying to keep calm. Alex nodded.

It started to get late so I decided to ask teacher about the philosopher stone tomorrow. She showed all three of us to a room and we all shared it. When teacher left, Alex turned to me. "Hey Ed" she said. "Yeah" I said. "What did Miss Izumi mean by 'It's been a long time' like she knew me or something?" she asked I froze for a second. "Oh well uh… it's because you look like someone we know" I said quickly as I started to panic a little. "Really? Who?" she said. _'Damn it, she's got me'_I thought. "You just look like an old friend of ours, that's all" Al said, noticing that I was stuck with trying to come up with an answer. "Oh" she said. _'Yes! She bought it!' _I thought. After a while she drifted off to sleep. "Hey brother, when are we gonna tell her?" Al whispered. "Soon Al, soon…" I said before I went to sleep as well.

~Alex's P.O.V~

"Oh" is all I said. _'I guess they don't have to tell me' _I thought. I put my arms behind my head so I could see the celling. While I looked at the celling I thought _'Some things are better left un said'_ Then my eye lids got heavy. I finally closed them and fell asleep.

__

**'Some things are better left un said'**


	5. Chapter 4 Kidnapped

~Alex's P.O.V~

I woke up to what sounded like sparring. I then noticed that Ed and Al were not here so I rushed out of the room. I went outside and saw Miss Izumi and Ed sparring. I saw Ed transmute his arm into a blade. I was shocked. I didn't know he had automail! He then cut off the top of the spear that Miss Izumi was using. "I knew it! You can transmute without a circle" Miss Izumi said. Ed gasped. "Al is now an empty suit of armor and you lost two of your limbs". She said. "And along with that your sister lost all memory!" Now it was my turn to gasp. _'I didn't know they had a sister! Oh it must have been that girl that I almost look like'_Now it was my turn to gasp. I guess everyone heard me and turned around to see me since I was sort of hiding behind the door that lead to outside. Miss Izumi looked at me with a face full of pity and Ed looked at me with worry written all over his face. Ed and Al turned their heads back to Miss Izumi. "How did you know" Ed said facing down. "OH PLEASE I CAN TELL BY SPARING WITH YOU" she yelled, which made the Elric's flinch a little. "You saw it didn't you" she said more calmly. Ed looked down to his feet like he was a shamed.

We all went inside after Ed and Al finished talking to their teacher. We were silent. When finally me, Ed, and Al were alone I asked them what happened to them. "Ed, Al what happened to your bodies...and you sister?". Ed and Al froze and looked at each other. There was silence until Ed spoke up "We did the forbidden taboo". My eyes widened by how shocked I was. "In the process of it, I lost my arm and leg and Al lost his body, but just before he was gone I attached his soul into a suit of armor and for our sister...she's gone missing but we recently found out that she lost her memory" he said clutching his fists. _'Wow I can't believe that they did the taboo and lost their sister, I wonder why?'_ I thought. "We did it because…" Al started to say but I cut him off. "You guys have said enough, you don't have to say why, I figure you guys have your reasons" I said with a smile hoping I would cheer them up. I looked up to Ed and I saw a small smile coming from him.

It was sundown and I was looking for Ed and Al. I then heard voices coming from a room as I was walking down the hallway. It sounded like Miss Izumi talking to Ed and Al. I was curious to know what they were talking about so I put my ear against the door. "Teacher could you tell us…" I heard Ed say. "We had a child but while I was pregnant I was very ill. When it was born it didn't make it so I preformed human transmutation…it didn't even take one living breath in this world" Miss Izumi said. I covered my mouth so they wouldn't hear me. I had tears starting to form in my eyes. "Now I know I should have told you three sooner…..it must have been awful especially when she doesn't remember" she said. There was silence. _'Three? Doesn't remember? They must be talking about their sister'_ "Nah it's okay we did it to ourselves after all, it hasn't really been that big of a deal" I heard Ed say. "Yeah and now I have a long list of food I can eat when I get my body back" Al said. It pained me to hear them say that. _'I know that their lying and in pain but why do they have to act like everything is ok?'_ I couldn't take it anymore so I stopped eavesdropping and left.

I was outside lying on top of the roof. When I want to get away from everyone or get mad I like to go to high places. I guess I've been up here for too long because Ed and Al are out here looking for me. "Alex" Ed yelled. "Where are you" Al yelled next. I giggled by their actions so I hung upside down on the edge of the roof. "Aww you guys missed me" I said hanging down behind them. Ed and Al screamed. I laughed uncontrollably at their reactions but my laughing caused me to fall off the edge. I squealed and closed my eyes as I fell but then I felt a soft impact. I opened one eye to see Ed holding me. He caught me! I was in his arms as he sighed in relief. "Hehe… thanks" I said embarrassed, if Ed didn't catch me I would have been a goner. "Don't mention it, but you should be more careful" Ed said as he put me down. "What were you doing up there anyway?" Al asked me._'I can't tell them I heard their conversation earlier, they would kill me'_. "Oh uh I don't know I just like high places that's all" I said with a convincing smile. "Well we came here to tell you that were leaving" Ed said sadly. "What? So soon?" I said. "Well teacher expelled us as students since we did the taboo" Al said as he looked down. I then started to think. "Well since you're not Miss Izumi's students anymore can't you just talk to her as her equal now?" I asked. As I said that Ed's face brightened up. All of a sudden Ed starts running inside. "Come on Al, Alex we have to beg teacher to take us back" Ed shouted and with that me and Al did as we were told and followed Ed inside.

Ed barged in the room where Miss Izumi was. "Teacher…" he started to say until he got cut off by Miss Izumi throwing a knife above his head. He screamed which made me flinch. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU COME BACK!" she yelled at Ed. "We came here to get our bodies back!" Al said to her. "Get out!" she yelled back again. "Were staying!" Ed and Al said in unison. It was silent as all three of them stared at each other while I was leaning against the wall in the back of the room. "You idiots" she sighed and gave in.

Miss Izumi led us to the living room so she could talk about _'the truth'_ whatever that meant. I was still in the back of the room while they were talking. I was listening for a while until I realized that I have no idea what they're talking about. I sighed as I began to grow bored so I snuck out of the room, since I know I'm not wanted at the time. I begin to wonder around Dublith. It was nice. It's really small and quiet, but I can't shake the feeling that I'm being watched. _'I guess it's not so peaceful after all'_ I thought with a smirk. I eventually shook the feeling off but I still have my guard up. I was sightseeing Dublith up on a roof until I noticed that there was a part of the city that looked abandoned. It was pitch black out there and saw no one. I decided to go check it out. _'What can I say, curiosity got the best of me'_ As I reached the abandoned part of the city, I jumped off the roof I was standing. I started to walk around to see if anyone actually lived her. But like I said before, there was no one there so it was really boring. I decided to leave when all of a sudden 2 guys jumped down from the roof to where I was standing. One guy was big and muscular with long grey hair while the other guy was smaller compared to the other guy and he had his black hair spiked up. "Hey girly, why don't you come with us" the guy with black hair said. I had my guard up "And why should I trust you" I said coldly. "We know everything about you…like what happened to you oh I don't know…4 years ago" he said that last part with a smirk. My eyes widened as he got my attention. I couldn't move. "You…you don't know a damn thing about me!" I yelled at him. The tall buff dude sighed. "I guess we'll be doing this the hard way then" he said. The guy with black hair ran up to me and tried to punch me. Of course I dodged it easily. _'Wow this guy is so slow'_ I thought. I then clapped my hands raised them in the air as I concentrated. 2 seconds later, the wind started to pick up. I used my air alchemy to form a mini tornado. I made the tornado move towards the guy with the spiked up hair and pushed him towards the wall of the building. It must have been really hard since he dented the wall. He didn't look like he was getting up any time soon. Then I started going after the other guy but he dodged all of my attacks like he was toying with me "Hey little girl, we don't want to hurt you" he said raising his hands up like he was surrendering or something. I stopped attacking him. "Yeah right you're the one who-" I began to say until I felt a sensation of pain in the back of my head. I then collapsed in the alley and saw white spots before my eyes. Right before I blacked out I felt the big guy carry me up off the ground and slung me over his shoulder. "She could have avoided all of this" I heard him say until a wave of darkness over took me.

~Ed's P.O.V~

Me and Al were talking to teacher about _'the truth'_. I noticed Alex sneaking out of the room, I felt bad how she didn't know what we were talking about since she lost her memory but I shrugged off the thought. We finished our conversation and noticed that Alex was still gone. Now I'm getting worried. I search all over the house and even the roof, just in case she was up there and I missed it. "Brother what's wrong" Al asked me curiously. "I can't find Alex anywhere and I have a bad feeling that she's in trouble" I said with concern. "Let's check around the city" Al suggested. "Right" I nodded. After that me and Al split up to find Alex then agreed to meet up back here in a half hour. I start running around Dublith asking people if they've seen Alex. As always every person I've asked said 'no'.

Hours have passed and now Alex AND Al are missing. _'Who's trying to get my attention?'_ I thought. _'Well it doesn't matter who it is I'm going to kick there ass because they took my little brother and sister, no one takes them and gets away with it'_I thought angrily.

'_**I know that their lying and in pain but why do they have to act like everything is ok?'**_


	6. Chapter 5 Greed Part 1

~Al's P.O.V~

I was looking for Alex until I came across a crumbled up piece of paper. It said _"We know your secret, meet us at the Devil's Nest if you wanna talk"_ What does that mean? Then I noticed a P.S note on the bottom I read it and it said _"We also have your sister"_ at that I was shocked. _'How did they even know we were sibling?!'_ Now I have to figure out what this is all about. _'__I should tell brother, but he'll worry too much'_ I thought, so I went alone.

I went to the Devil's Nest as the note said and found a group of people waiting for me. "It's about time" one guy said. He had black hair and had a sword at his side. He talked about how he knew a lot about me. I was sick and tired of him talking so I threw the first punch. "So we have to do this by force huh, you're just like that girl from last night" I heard him say as he got up. _'Girl! Is he talking about Alex!'_ I thought. I had my guard up but then I felt someone open my head and go into my armor. I soon find out that it was a GIRL! IT FELT SO WEIRD! She then tried to control me from the inside and another guy that was about as tall as me tied my hands together with chains so I wouldn't get away. "You can't keep this up forever" I yelled at her. "Oh I'm only here to slow you down" the girl said. The guy with black hair said "You're making this way too hard kid". "You're just like that little brat of a sister, always fighting back" said the guy with grey hair, I stopped struggling and looked at him shocked.

The group of people then took me to a strange room. Then in the corner of the room I see Alex tied up on the ground unconscious bleeding from her head. "ALEX" I shouted worriedly at her. I see her twitch a little as I called her name again and then she woke up. "Ugh my head. Al? What are you doing here, where are we?" she asked me as she looked around the room. "I don't really know, but did they tell you anything" I asked her wondering if they told her that she's my sister. "No, the last thing I remember was being knocked unconscious after I was jumped by these goons" she said as she glared at the black haired guy and the tall guy. I sighed in relief that she didn't find out like this. "Why" Alex looked puzzled at me. "Oh uh I was just wondering cuz' they haven't told me why we're here either" I said quickly as I was seated right next to her.

Then a man came into the room. "You guys aren't human are you" I told them. Alex looked at me with a _'What are you talking about'_ face. "Good guess there chimera's and they work for me" he said. Me and Alex were shocked. "The names Greed" he said. "You guys really can't be chimeras, it's impossible" I said. "Well you have enough proof, the girl inside you is Martel and she's part snake" Greed said pointing at me. He then looks over his shoulder "And this big guy here is Roa, he's part cow right?" he asked him. Roa nodded. I gasped. "We also have a lizard, a crocodile and the little runt you took down is Dolcetto, he tends to lift his leg up when he pee's" Greed said with a smirk. "Only once!" Dolcetto shouted out. "Your part dog?!" I asked him remembering what happened to Nina. "Yup it's not really all that bad" he said proudly. "I-impossible" Alex stuttered. "Who would even create that?!". Greed crouched down to her level and looked straight at her. "The military" he smiled. Alex gasped at his response. "Hell, I'm more impossible then them" he held up his hand. "You see I'm what you call a homunculus" Greed said with a big smile. I saw Alex's eyes widened as she noticed his ouroboros tattoo on his hand. "You guys know what that means right, I'm an artificial created human" he said. Alex and I gasped not believing what he's saying. "You're lying, a homunculus is just a theory, no one has actually made one!" Alex said. Greed sighed. "I guess I gotta prove it" he said as he got up. All of a sudden Roa got his big hammer and knocked Greed's head clean off his body. There was blood gushing out. I heard Alex squeal and turn away. _'She never liked blood'_. "Why did you do that to him" I asked until I noticed red sparks recreating Greed's head. Alex turned back and saw that Greed looked like he was never unharmed in the first place. "That's one time I've died" he said. "No way…" Alex whispered in shock. "Don't you get it, nothing is impossible! It's hard to believe that you guys don't understand" Greed said turning to me. "Considering that your just a soul trapped in a suit of armor" _'How did he know?!'_. "And I know all about you and what happened to you in the past" Greed said, now turning towards Alex. She was shocked more than ever. "H-how" she asked with wide eyes. "Well you see, there are lots of people that talk in the shadow world and I got plenty of friends" he said with a dark grin. "Let me tell you guys again, I am Greed I want everything money, power, woman even immortality" He said. "But aren't you already immortal" I asked. "I guess you could say that, I am nearly 200 years old but even I have a limit" he said smiling. "So I've told you guys everything now it's you turn starting with you" he said pointing at me. "How did you get your body?!" Greed asked me. "Just make it easy on yourself and tell him or would you rather be examined, which means we would have to take you apart piece by piece" Martel said from inside me. "I can't tell you even if I wanted to, but that would mean that I remember how I got it, plus I'm not the one who did the transmutation" I said. "That's okay" Greed shrugged. "I'll just ask the person who did" he said with a devilish smile. Alex and I looked at each other. _'This wasn't going to end well'_ I thought.

~Ed's P.O.V~

It's already morning and I still haven't found Alex and Al yet. My thoughts where interrupted when I heard a creepy voice. "I can tell you where you can find them" it said. I saw that there was a man or some sort of a person hiding in the shadows. "But first you have to tell me what your secret is" he continued. I beat him up until he gave in. He told me where his buddies were.

I knocked down the door and I saw Al and Alex. But what really caught my eye was that Alex's head was bleeding. It got me so mad. They would go this far just to get my attention. "Brother!", "Ed!" I heard Al and Alex say. "I never really thought both of you could get kidnapped" I said. "Ed, this guy is a homunculus!" Alex said. I was shocked. _'That's impossible!'_ I thought. "Are you serious" I said. "Hey, way to ruin it" the guy said to Alex. He turned around and showed me his hand. "An ouroboros tattoo huh" I said still not believing it.

He then started talking about how he wanted to know how to transmute a soul and in return he would show us how to create a homunculus. I wasn't going to take his offer because I know it would involve taking people's lives. _'Equivalent Exchange'_. Then he asked why would Al want his real body back if he already had a perfect one since he wouldn't age. This guy was getting on my last nerve so I yelled out "YOU DON'T KNOW THE HELL HE'S BEEN THROUGH BECAUSE OF THAT BODY!" This other guy started to charge right after me. Of course I dodged it and punched him in the face. "You're a lot slower than a prisoner I know" I said as I transmuted my automail into a blade. "Anyone next" I said. "Roa, get the little girl and armor kid out of here" the homunculus guy said. I gasped as the buff dude picked up Al and Alex and left. "Hey put me down" Alex demanded. "Let them go" I said as I ran to the guy. I later find out that his name was Greed. We started to fight each other until Greed realized something. "Oh so your one of those guys, you don't care what happens to you but if someone lays a finger on a family member you completely freak out. You know if you keep losing your temper like this, you're gonna get your brother and your sister hurt or even worse" he said. _'How did he know?!' _I thought. "My brother and sister are fine, they're just waiting for me to kick your ass" I said running to him. 

"_**Don't you get it nothing's impossible!"**_


	7. Chapter 6 Greed Part 2

~Alex's P.O.V~

This big guy called Roa took me and Al underground into a tunnel. I'm struggling to get free but Roa has a really hard grip on me. "Let me go!" I yelled. He didn't respond. "Please…" I said as I slouched and gave up. Then we stopped. "Something doesn't smell right" Dolcetto said getting his sword out. "This is just like old times" Roa says. Then he putts me and Al down but we were still tied up. "Wait where are you guys going" I shouted at them as they ran off but they were too far gone.

I then see Al trying to crawl away, so I start doing the same thing as he's doing. We would get up and run for it if only Martel wasn't inside Al and our feet weren't tied together. _'Damn it, there goes plan A'._ Al and I crawl as far as we could until we saw Greed running towards us. "Greed" Martel said happily as she lifted Al's helmet a little so she could see him face to face. "Glad to see you're all safe" he sighed in relief. "What's going on up there, the others haven't come back yet" she said. "There's been a change of plans, we need to find a way out of here" Greed said. "I can't let you do that" I hear someone say in front of us. I look over Al's shoulder and I see The Fuhrer! _'What's he doing here?!'_ When Martel saw him she hid back inside Al's armor. "Huh, what do you want old man?" Greed asked him. "It's The Fuhrer" Al gasped. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Sadly I was ignored and didn't get a response back.

Greed and The Fuhrer started to talk for a while but I wasn't paying attention. Until all of a sudden The Fuhrer cut Greed's hand off in a blink of an eye. They stated to fight, well I wouldn't necessarily call it a fight since The Fuhrer was clearly kicking Greed's ass and he couldn't land a single punch. I felt bad for Greed cuz' The Fuhrer was going all out on him, not even breaking a sweat. Then they took the fight somewhere else and disappeared. "Where the hell is Greed going" Martel asked. "I don't know" Al responded. Our thoughts were interrupted by Greed coming back. "Greed!" I said. He was suddenly pinned to the ground of the sewers from The Fuhrer's blades. Martel started freaking out and tried to get out of Al but he wouldn't let her. "Let me out!" she yelled.

"Aww crap, I kinda wished we died back there". "Yeah then we could have ran away when we got the chance" I heard Dolcetto and Roa say behind us. Dolcetto then cuts Al's chains off and then mine. "Do us a favor kid and get her and your little friend out of here" he said to Al. He nodded at their request while Martel gasped. "Protect them" Roa said next. Then with that they ran off to fight The Fuhrer. But sadly they lost and died. I let out a squeal as I saw them being sliced and I began to cry a little. I looked away, luckily no one saw me. "DOLCETTO, ROA!" Martel yelled in horror. _'I can't blame her'_. The next thing I know, The Fuhrer came up to us. "Hello, Alex why are you here?" he asked me. I didn't answer him as I was still in shock and my eyes couldn't leave their bodies. He smiled and turned to Al "Aren't you the younger brother of Edward Elric? They didn't hurt you did they?" he said as he walked towards him. "Oh ugh…no no I'm fine" Al stuttered as he backed away from him. Suddenly I saw Al grab The Fuhrer by the throat. It must have been Martel because I heard her scream "DIE BRADLEY!". "Don't do this!" Al yelled at her trying to stop her. But it didn't work. All of a sudden The Fuhrer ran his blade inside of Al's armor and all I see is blood splatter everywhere around us. I stood there in horror as I was too scared to move. I didn't even notice that Al collapsed. _'How could the Fuhrer do that…he could have just sent them to jail or something…not do this…'_ I thought as the images of everyone I met today, good or bad, were being killed flashed before my eyes_. 'Bad, good, chimeras, a body in a suit of armor, it doesn't matter… they were still human and they deserved better than this…' _ "Alex, snap out of it…" I heard an echo from a distance. I soon snapped out of my trance.

I noticed that Ed was right in front of me. "Alex…Alex!" Ed shouted again and again trying to get my attention. "Are you ok? What happened to Al?" he said as he grabbed my shoulders while looking back at Al. "I-I don't k-know" I stuttered, still shocked from everything that just happened. "Al, Al say something, AL!" he shouted and Al woke up. "Brother, Alex" he gasped. "Are you guys ok, you're covered in blood?!" he said. Me and Ed looked at each other and looked back at him. I then looked away, not wanting to see any more blood today. _'I've seen enough'_ As I looked the other way I saw Martel's body was covered by a sheet. I couldn't take it anymore and I silently burst into tears. I then felt something warm around me. I looked up to see Ed hugging me, Al noticed why I wasn't looking at him and looked down. He then saw that he was covered in blood. More specifically, Martel's blood. He was then sad and depressed about how he couldn't save her. I felt bad. Ed suggested that we should leave and we got up to go, him with his arm around my shoulder, until The Fuhrer showed up and started asking questions. Of course Ed replied, it was The Fuhrer after all. We were then let go by the guards and we reached the surface and went back to Miss Izumi's house.

Ed was cleaning blood off of Al's armor while I was on the steps watching him. I was still too shaken up to speak to the others and I definitely did not want to get near the blood. Ed was talking to Major Armstrong about Greed. Armstrong looked at him with confusion all over his face about not knowing what Greed was. "Remember what happened in The Fifth Laboratory, the guys I told you and Colonel Hughes about" Ed said facing him. Armstrong gasped. He froze for a second and looked at both me and Ed with pitiful eyes. He went up to us and grabbed mine and Ed's shoulders. "Listen you guys don't do anything rash ok" I looked at him weirdly and nodded. Ed said "Okay?". _'What did that mean?'_. He then got up and walked away. Al started talking about how he got his memories back but couldn't find anything that was useful about getting his and Ed's body's back. "Hey guys do you know what's weird?" Ed asked us. "What" Al said. "Well why did The Fuhrer kill Greed's men instead of catching them?" he said while rubbing his chin. "Why was he even here in the first place? Plus don't you think it's a little suspicious that The Fuhrer himself led an attack on a small group of people too?" I said finally speaking up. Both of them looked at me and nodded, they knew that I was right. "It sure is, none of this adds up" Ed said. _'__What's going on here'_. "We've been warned guys but we need to get closer" he continued. Ed then realized that he needed his automail repaired because it was messed up. _'It sure was, like beaten to hell to be more specific'_ I thought. They said that Ed's mechanic was in Rush Valley so we had to go over there tomorrow. I was really tired so I said goodnight to Ed and Al and went to bed.

~Ed's P.O.V~

I was feeling pretty tired myself so I followed Alex to the room until Al stopped me on my way there. "Brother what about Winry?" he said. Then I remembered that Winry doesn't know about Alex yet. _'We should probably tell her but she'll just worry too much'_. "We'll tell her when we get there" I told him. "Fine" Al said with a sigh. "Hey don't worry about it Al, everything will go fine tomorrow" I said with a smile trying to cheer him up. "It's not that, it's just that we should tell her the truth as soon as we can before something goes wrong" he said with a serious tone. _'He's right'_. "I promise we'll tell her as soon as we get a chance ok" I said. He nodded and with that I went back to the room and soon fell asleep.

'_**Bad, good, chimeras, a body in a suit of armor, it doesn't matter… they were still human and they deserved better than this…'**_


	8. Chapter 7 Rush Valley

~Ed's P.O.V~

The next morning Alex, Al, and I said goodbye to teacher and Sid. "Thanks for letting us stay here" Alex said. "You're welcome, have a safe trip" teacher said with a smile. Then she pulled me closer to her. "You better get her memory back Edward" teacher growled at me. "I-I will" I stuttered. She sighed and let go of me. We went off to Rush Valley after that. I wasn't too excited to go for 2 things. 1. Winry is going to kill me when she finds out what happened to my automail and 2. What if Alex finds out about everything? It would be nice to tell her but Rush Valley isn't the best place to tell her the truth. My thoughts were interrupted when Alex nudged me with her elbow. "Hey Ed you ok, you haven't said a word since we left Dublith?" she said in concern. I then noticed that we were already in the Rush Valley Train Station. _'Wow time really go by fast when you don't pay attention'_. I smile at Alex "Yeah I'm fine just thinking" I told her. She didn't seem too convinced but she shrugged it off and let it go.

We soon walk to _'Atelier Garfield'_ where Winry was working at recently. I then see Winry walking out of the shop with a box which looked like automail parts inside it. She saw us and smiled "Hi Ed, hi Al what are you guys doing here?" she said. Instead of telling her what happened I lift up my almost dismantled automail arm and point at it with an innocent smile. Winry smiled bigger but I could tell she was extremely angry. All of a sudden she threw a wrench at me and started yelling at me. I then heard Alex giggle behind Al. Winry was looking around to see who laughed. She then spotted Alex and realized who it was. I noticed that she started to get all teary eyed, but it was barely noticeable. I gave her an _'I'll explain everything later'_ look. Then I panicked. I got up and ran beside Alex. "Oh uh this is Alex my new partner" I said quickly. It looked like she got the message because she blinked away her incoming tears and smiled. "Hi my name is Winry Rockbell" she said as she held out her hand. Alex took it and smiled also. I sighed in relief.

Me and Winry went into a room so she can work on my automail while Alex and Al were out in the city. _'Winry is gonna be pissed when I tell her'_. As soon as I closed the door Winry hit me in the back of my head and whisper yelled and said "What happened?!". I couldn't blame her. I told her what me and Al found out about Alex and she was completely shocked. "Why haven't you both told her yet Ed" she said as she looked down. "We don't…_-sigh-_ we don't know how to tell her" I said with a low voice. We then got off of that subject since it was too depressing and got back to automail. Winry patched me up a little bit and said that she needed to go get some parts to fix my arm. I thought that while she was doing that I would go with Al and Alex.

I looked around town for a while till I finally found them. They were looking into an alley. I walked over to them. "Did you guys find something?" I said while drinking my juice. "Well…kinda" Alex said looking back at me. Then Al turned around to face me while holding an unconscious guy by his shirt. I was so surprised that I spit out my drink. "What are we gonna do with him?" Alex asked while crossing her arms and thinking. We then hear the guy whisper "…food…".

Al, Alex, and I took him to a nearby restaurant. But as soon as we got there, he ordered EVERYTHING on the menu. _'I feel like we just got scammed'_. "Thanks for the meal you guys, it's your treat right!" he said with a smile on his face. "I don't remember saying we were paying" I heard Alex say as she crossed her arms again. "Don't make such a big deal over something so small" he said jokingly. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SMALL!" me and Alex yell. We then realized that we said it at the same time and we both burst out laughing. "How lucky I am to find such kindness from three strangers and so far from home and one them as beautiful as you" he said looking at Alex while she blushed. I then got angry. "Far from home? So you're not from here?" Al asked. "That's right, I'm from Xing" he said. Alex and I then got serious and said "Xing…that's the country East of the desert!" we said surprised. "Yeah, crossing that desert was the hardest thing to do" he said. "Why in the world would you take that route?" Al said dumbfounded. "Hmm…I wanted to visit the Ruins of Xerxes, that route goes by them" he said. Then me and Alex look at each other confusingly. "But there's nothing out there from what I've heard" Alex said.

The guy then started to talk about why he was in Amestris and how both of our countries have different customs, like they use alkahestry which is exactly like alchemy but they use it for medical purposes and we use alchemy mostly for military. "I wanna learn alkahestry" Alex blurted out suddenly while raising her hand like she was asking a question. "Yeah I'm curious about alkahestry, it's a branch of alchemy that's for medical uses" Al said. "Me too" I said agreeing with them. "By any chance are you three alchemists?" he asked us. "Oh yeah we are actually I'm Edward Elric a state alchemist, this here is Alex" I said while pointing at her. "Hey" she said waving. "She's also a state alchemist" I finish. "And I'm his younger brother Alphonse Elric, it's nice to meet you" Al says. "My name is Ling Yao, it's a pleasure" he said while he held out his hand. All three of us take it and we made like a group hand shake. "So Ling what else can you tell us about alkahestry" Alex said excitedly. "Nothing, sorry but I'm not really an alkahestris" Ling said happily. Al, Alex and I fell out of our chairs. "I f you don't practice alkahestry then why come all the way here!" I said irritably. "Well I'm looking for something, you guys should of heard about it, it's…the philosopher stone" he said the last part seriously. We were all shocked. From the corner of my eye I saw Alex clenched both of her fists but I ignored it. "I'm very eager to find it, do you guys know anything about it?" he asked. There was silence until I broke it. "No we can't help you" I said as I got up and started to leave. Alex hesitated but then followed me and Al. "You guys aren't lying to me now are you?" Ling said, and then he snapped his fingers. All of a sudden a guy then comes out of know where and holds a dagger like thing _(shuriken)_ against mine and Alex's throats. I look over at Al for help but then see that there's another guy who has a sword inside Al's armor. _'Who are these guys?'_. "Why do you want the philosopher stone so bad anyway" Alex said angrily. Ling smirked. "Immortality" he said with a big smile.

"So what do you know" he asked. "Immortality, please that's stupid" Alex said. "Not to me it isn't" he said. "It doesn't matter, I don't like the way you asked" I said as I threw the first punch at the guy but he dodged it and hit me and Alex on the shoulder. "Brother" I heard Al say until he was thrown down by the other guy. Al and I went our separate ways to fight these guys. Alex went with me to help me out. While we were fighting the mysterious guy, Alex and I find out that he's a girl! I was a little surprised but Alex didn't expect the least. Then she takes out a BOMB! She destroyed the place where we were battling. Luckily Alex and I dodged the attack. Then Alex gets an idea about trapping the girl. I broke my arm in half and set a trap and of course she fell for it. "Hey girly you better be careful, your just lucky no one got hurt" I said looking up to her. Alex giggled at the girl for being trapped.

"Brother, Alex!" Al yelled to us. He was carrying an old man that was tied up. _'That must have been the guy he was battling before'_. "Good job guys" Ling said coming out of know where. "Why the hell are you so happy!" Alex yelled at him. "You guys should work for me since you all clearly have skills" he said. Then all the towns people started yelling at us about destroying half the town. I try to explain to everyone that it was Ling's fault but he pretended that he didn't know our language and left! "How am I going to fix all of this with one arm" I said. Al sighed. "Don't worry, me and Alex can do this" he said. Alex looked shocked. "But I don't wanna help…" she said under her breath while crossing her arms but I ignore it. "You can do alchemy without a circle?" I said surprised. "Yeah, I have been ever since I saw the truth" he said.

The sun has almost gone down so the three of us head back to Winry after Al and Alex finish re building the place _"we"_ destroyed. "Were back" all 3 of us yelled at the same time. Then we see Ling at the table talking to Mr. Garfield. "Hello" Ling said like we were on good terms or something. All of a sudden Alex takes my automail arm from me and hits Ling on the head. I laughed while she yelled at him. As soon as I calmed down Alex, Ling said that the girl that we battled earlier was named Lan Fan and the old man was Fu and how they were his servants. He later tells us that he's a prince. There was silence in the room until Al, Alex, and I burst out laughing. _'Yeah right, him a prince please'_. Then Winry comes and notices my arm. She then starts yelling at me and beats me up with her tools.

'_**Wow time really go by fast when you don't pay attention'**_


	9. Chapter 8 The Truth About Hughes

~Alex's P.O.V~

I see Winry beating up Ed with her tools. It was sadly funny. _'Poor Ed'_ After Winry finished Ed's beating, she took us to a room so she could finish Ed's arm. Ed and Al were sitting on a box while I was leaning against the wall next to them. "So where are you three going after this?" she said. "We're going to look for more clues in Central" Al said. Winry was shocked. "Really, I wanna go, take me with you!" she begged. "Why do you want to go" Ed said as he sighed. "I wanna see the Hughes family again!" Winry said. "So you know them too" I said with a smile. "Of course I do there the sweetest" she said. "How do you know them" she asked. "Well let's just say their like family to me" I said. She then gave me a sad smile. "But aren't you busy here" Al said to Winry changing the subject. Winry looked dumbfounded as she forgot her duties here in Rush Valley. Then Mr. Garfield said "You can go Winry, I can handle it from here". I saw her face glitter up with sparkles as she thanked him. "So we're all going" I said happily. _'I finally made a new friend, I've never had a friend that are my age'_. "Yup I guess we are" Ed said with a thumbs up. We were all happy until Ling came out of nowhere and yelled "You guys are taking me to Central, how exciting!". Then Ed started yelling at him saying he wasn't coming with us. "Way to ruin the moment Ling…" I muttered. _'This is gonna be a long night'_ I thought as Ed was still yelling at Ling. I sighed.

~The next day~

We all got off the train and we were finally in Central City! _'It's good to be back home'_. "That took forever" Ed said while he was stretching. "Hey, where's the prince" Fu said from the top of the train. I then realized that Ling wasn't here anymore. Everyone starts looking around for him but we don't see him anywhere. I shrug and say "I don't know, it's not my problem". "Maybe he ran off again" Winry said. I look up at Lan Fan and the old man, since there on top of the train, and they all of a sudden look depressed. Fu start calling out for Ling while Lan Fan starts mumbling to herself worrying about him. "Whatever, we don't have to deal with him anymore" Ed said as he starts walking off. Al and Winry start following him. I sighed as I start following them as well.

"So we should stop by the military offices first right" Ed said. "Right" Al said as I nodded. "Well if you're doing that I'll go see the Hughes family" Winry said. "Ok well, we'll see you soon but Alex don't you wanna see them two?" Ed asked me. "Well I do but I wanna get this over with so I have more time to see them" I said. He nodded as he understood. "Well see you soon" Winry said and with that she ran to the Hughes's house. "I wonder if Mr. Hughes has any new leads for us" Al said. "I bet you he does, you know how he is. He probably hasn't gotten any sleep while we've been away" I said giggling at the thought. They looked at me and nodded with a smile. "What are we waiting for then, let's go!" Ed said running to the Court Marshal Office. _'That's where Hughes works'_. Al and I follow him. While we were running we past a telephone booth. I don't why but for some strange reason it looked different too me somehow. I stop to look at it. Ed and Al realized I stayed back and stopped running. "Hey Alex what's wrong, why did you stop" Ed yelled. I didn't respond right away since I was still looking but I shrugged it off and yelled back "It's nothing" as I caught up with them.

When we went inside the building we were walking around looking for Hughes. While we were looking we saw Hawkeye. "Lieutenant Hawkeye" I said waving. She turned around. "Hey guys, it's been a while" she said. "Wait if you're here that means…" I heard Ed mumble until he was cut off by Mustang. _'Great…'_. "Oh hey Fullmetal, Elemental" he said so casually. "Why are you here" Ed asked with an irritated tone. "Well I got transferred to this branch" he said happily. "Good for you…" Ed muttered sarcastically. "And why are you here" Colonel asked. "We came to talk to Hughes, have you seen him" I said. He was shocked. I looked at him confused. He gave me the same look as Major Armstrong did back in Dublith. _'What's going on?'_. It was quiet for a while until Mustang said "He retired out of the country and took his family with him". "Wh-what…but he didn't tell…me" I stuttered as I was shocked. _'Hughes was like a father to me, why would he leave without telling me?'_. "I'm sorry Alex but he didn't want you to worry" he said. My bangs were covering my eyes as I started to walk away. "Alex…" I heard Al call out to me but I didn't turn back. While I was walking away I heard Mustang say "Watch yourself Fullmetal and Elemental…I'm sorry". It sounded like he was hurt, but I didn't care. I just wish Hughes told me sooner.

After that Ed and Al followed me. I wasn't watching where I was going so I bumped into 2nd Lieutenant Ross. I didn't want to show my emotions so I smiled at her. "Hi Ross" I said. "Hey Alex, boys" she said. "I just heard about Hughes" I said trying to keep calm. I saw her looking down. "Yeah I'm sorry Alex, I know it's hard" Ross said putting her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay" I said with a smile. "Yeah I wish we had said goodbye before he left" Al said behind me. "We couldn't contact you guys, but we gave him a proper sendoff" she said. "Really that was nice" Ed said surprised. "And he was promoted 2 whole ranks" Ross said. "He retired out of the country and they promoted him?" I said. She looked at us shocked and covered her mouth with her hands. Almost like she did something wrong. I looked at her questionably. Ed then realized something. "No… not him…" Ed stuttered. "Lieutenant Ross…". I looked back between Ross and Ed, still not understanding what happened to Hughes. "Someone tell me what's going on!" I demanded as I was getting scared by the second.

When Ross calmed down she told us everything about how Hughes died the same night, after we left Central. I couldn't believe it. _'The only family I had left…was gone…'_ I backed away slowly from everyone until I finally started running away from them. "Alex!" I hear Ed and Al shout but I ignored it. I ran out of the building and into to the cemetery to look for Hughes's grave. It took me a while but I finally found it. I sat in front of it and I burst into tears. _'Why…why him…'_.

_"Nice to meet you Alex I'm Maes Hughes, do you know your last name? Maybe I can track down your parents" he told me._

"_OH YOUR SO CUTE!" he said hugging me tight._

"_Well why don't you come with me, I'm sure my wife would love you" he said with a smile._

_"Goodnight" is all I heard before I fell asleep.  
_

"_Bye Hughes" I said giving him a hug._

"_Please be safe" Hughes said tearing up and hugged me tighter_

"_You better take care of her" he said turning into over protective mode again._

All of my memories of Hughes while growing up, were flashing before my eyes like a movie. As I saw them, I came across one memory I wish I never saw…

"_Mr. Hughes why are you in the military?" I asked him. "Alex you don't have to call me that, you can just call me Maes or dad if you'd like" he told me. I thought about it for a second. "Ok, dad why are you in the military?" I asked once again. He looked at me shocked but then smiled. "Well as you get older, you meet people that you love and when you meet people that you love you want to protect them" he said. "Is that why you're in the military" I said. "Yup" he said proudly with a smile. I stood there silent for a moment. "I got it!" I shouted, startling him. "You got what?" he asked me. "When I finish my alchemy training, I'll become a state alchemist and be a part of the military, just like you" I said. "But Alex, don't you know if you become a state alchemist, you'll be the dog of the military" he said with a sad smile and crouching down to my level. "Yeah but I'll have access to top secret information and maybe I can find out what happened to me before you found me and..." I said. "And what?" my dad said looking curiously at me. "I wanna be like you when I grow up, I wanna protect the people I love, like you and Mrs. Gracia, I promise!" I said with a big smile. "SO CUTE!" he said swinging me around._

"Sorry Hughes, I couldn't keep my promise…" I whispered as my tears began to slow down but only a little. _"Don't cry Alex…"_ I heard a familiar echo say. "H-Hughes!" I stuttered looking around for him. _"You did keep your promise…you protected me, Gracia, and all the others but… it was my turn to return the favor…"_ I heard him say. It only made me cry more. _"Pleases don't cry anymore baby girl…"_ he said.

~Ed's P.O.V~

"ALEX" Al and I yelled. I ran after her but she was too far gone. _'This is all my fault, I did this'_. "What do we do now brother?" Al asked me. "Well we should go visit the Hughes family since Winry's already there" I said looking at the ground.

When we got to the Hughes house I was hopping Alex was there because I couldn't find her anywhere. Al knocked on the door. Miss Gracia answered it, she gave us a weak smile and said "Winry is already here". I nodded and she let us in. While I walked in I saw Winry holding Elicia. I could tell she had just finished crying. I turned to Miss Gracia to ask her about why Mr. Hughes died. She told me that he was researching things about the philosopher stone that someone didn't want him to see. It was a message to me telling me to stop what I'm doing. After Miss Gracia finished talking to me about Hughes's death I asked her if Alex came by. "No she hasn't, she probably just wants to be alone for a while, after all Alex and Hughes were very close" she said with a smile but was looking down at Elicia who was now in her arms sleeping.

We went to a hotel so we could stay the night. It was getting late so Winry went to sleep. Me and Al were in our room waiting for Alex to come back. "Brother she hasn't come back yet, don't you think we should go look for her" Al asked me. "No she just needs to think for a while" I said with a low voice. It was silent until I heard a knock on the door. I went to open the door and saw Alex smiling a little. Her eyes were a little puffy which means she had just finished crying. "Hey guys you miss me" she said in a low tone. "Alex are you ok, you were gone for the whole day" Al said. "I'm fine but I'm kinda tired so I'm going to bed see you guys tomorrow" she said waving at us while heading back to her room before I could say anything. I stood there shocked at her response. "She must have taken this too hard" Al said looking down. "Yeah…" is all I was able to say. Soon after she left, I got myself ready for bed.

~Alex's P.O.V~

I headed back to my room after telling Ed and Al that I was fine. As soon as I closed my door I leaned against it and slid down into the fetal position. 'It's so hard not to cry' I thought as a tear slid down my cheek._'That idiot got himself killed. He should have stopped researching when he had a chance'_. After I pulled myself together, I stood up and walked to my bed. I cried in my sleep as I remembered all the good times I had with Hughes when I was little.

'_**Well as you get older, you meet people that you love and when you meet people that you love you want to protect them'**_


	10. Chapter 9 2nd Lieutenant Ross

(Hey guys sorry for the long wait but I just got back from my week long vacation and I couldn't take my laptop :'( anyway I will try to update my stories faster now that I'm back. Hope you enjoy !)

~Alex's P.O.V~

I was in Ed's room laying down on the couch. Al went to do something but I don't know what. I had my eyes closed because I was trying to go to sleep but I couldn't so I opened one eye to look over at Ed. He wasn't doing much, it just looked like he was thinking but about what? I shrugged it off and started thinking about what am I gonna do when this is all over. I can't go back to the Hughes family, I will only be a burden to them now that Hughes is gone and I have no one else to stay with. I sighed and closed my eyes once again. _'What am I gonna do'_ was my last thought before I finally went to sleep.

~Ed's P.O.V~

I faced Alex to see that she's asleep. I smiled a little and went back to thinking about telling her the truth. _'I should take her to Resembool and tell her there, maybe she might-'_ I thought until Al burst through the door screaming. I screamed in surprise and almost fell off the couch but I caught myself in time. Then I heard a big thud. I turned around and see Alex face first on the floor. _'I guess she wasn't so lucky, she must have been scared too'_ I laughed at the thought. "WHAT THE HELL" she yelled looking around. "Brother, Alex look!" Al said. I sighed in relief "Don't scare me like that Al" I said as I put my hand over my chest. Alex slumped back onto the couch and said "Me too" while she had one arm up and the other arm covering her eyes. "So what's wrong Al" I asked him. "It's the newspaper guys, read it!" he said shoving it in my hands. I opened it and started reading the front page. Alex then walked over to me and started reading over my shoulder. I noticed that 2nd Lieutenant Ross was on the cover and read the headline. I was shocked on what I just read, I could tell Alex was shocked too because she gasped. "2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross convicted of Brigadier General Hughes's murder!" I read out loud. "So what do we do now?" Alex asked us in a soft voice. I then start walking out of the room to the lobby. Al and Alex were quickly walking behind me trying to catch up. "Maybe the Colonel will know about this" I said.

~Alex's P.O.V~

Ed, Al, and I walk into a dark alley, which I don't even know why? _'Why are we here anyway?' _I thought while I slumped my shoulders. Then I heard running coming from the other alley next to us. All of a sudden we see Ling, 2nd Lieutenant Ross, and a guy in a suit of armor. "Ross" Ed said in confusion. "AHHH, it's you" Al and the guy in a suit of armor yelled, pointing at each other. "And Ling" I said lastly. "What are you guys up to" Ling asked while rubbing the back of his head. "I could ask the same thing!" Ed shouted back at him. _'Not again'_ I thought while I put my hand on my head. "SHUT UP" the other guy yelled as he began to fight Al. Of course Al dodged all his attacks. "Alright girly take that path over there, it leads you to the Ware House District" he told Ross. She began to run until I grabbed her wrist. "Wait, please tell me about Hughes's death" I begged her. She looked at me in shock and pity but then pushed me away and ran off. I fell back onto the ground. _'Why did she do that, could she have killed Hughes!?'_ I shook the thought off as I got up and followed her.

Ed followed me into another alley that 2nd Lieutenant Ross ran into. Then we saw flames coming out of the alley way we were running towards. I covered my eyes with my arms to block the burning flames from entering them. I heard Ed gasp so I removed my arms from my eyes. What I saw was not pretty. I saw Mustang standing over a burned up body. The only person it could be was Ross since she came this way. I was lost for words. "Oh, hello Fullmetal, Elemental" Mustang said so casually. I have had it! "What happened here Colonel, TELL ME!" I shouted in his face. He looked at me annoyed and slapped me a cross the face. I staggered back a little. I faced him holding my burning cheek and looked at him shocked. _'He's never been this angry at me before'_ "YOU BASTARD" I heard Ed yell behind me. "Why…why was Hughes murdered and why did you kill Ross, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!" Ed yelled while running towards him grabbing him by the collar. Mustang glared at him and punched him in the face knocking Ed off him and to the ground. "You threaten an officer like that, remember your place Elric, and you should know better than to yell in my face" he yelled looking at Ed and then pointing his finger at me. For once I was actually scared of him, but I shrugged it off and let my anger take over. I yelled as I threw my fist up and was going to punch him until Al came out of nowhere and held me back. I saw a shocked expression on Mustangs face as I tried to hit him. I have never been this mad at him so he was quite surprised on what I was going to do to him. He quickly then hid his shocked expression and became serious again. "Alex don't!" Al said. I ignored him. I guess Ed had the same idea because he started running towards Mustang but like me, he also got caught by Al. He was held from the back of his shirt. "I'm gonna shred you to pieces" he yelled as I was struggling to get free from Al's grip. "No you won't" Al said trying to calm us both down. "This bastard just killed Ross!" I yelled at Al trying to knock some sense into him. He gasped. "W-what" he said as he looked at the ground. "How could you do that Colonel" he said while Ed and I were still in his grip. Mustang started too walked away. "About Hughes's death, I'm sorry I hid it from you three but you don't go against orders" he said turning his head to face us. Finally Al let me go. By then, I had calmed down some but Ed still had fire in his eyes and it didn't look like he was gonna let it go so easily, so Al held onto him, just in case. I glared at Mustang until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head to see Ed also glaring at him.

After a while, the military came to see what had happened. Ed, Al, and I were sitting down against the walls as I overheard someone from the military talking to the Colonel. He had said that Mustang maybe planned to kill Ross so he could avenge Hughes death. Then I was pulled out of my thoughts as I saw two other officers rap Ross's body and take her away. _'I wonder where?'_. Later on we went to a place where a doctor would make sure if that was really 2nd Lieutenant Ross's body, even though it was so obvious. It took a really long time before the doctor could tell us anything. While I was waiting, Ed nudged me on my side. "Hey are you ok, I mean what Mustang did back there…" he said. I gave him a slight smile. "Yeah…I'm fine…" I said touching my cheek. I could still feel the sting to it. Then I got up and walked around the waiting room/hall, went to the snack machine to buy some chips, and fell asleep for a couple of minutes until I was woken up by Ed. "Hey Alex the doctor's here" he whispered, sitting next to me. I sat up from where I was laying down and rubbed my eyes, adjusting them, while trying to hear what the doc was saying. "From what I've seen this is Maria Ross's body and it was almost completely destroyed, you had quite a grudge on her didn't you Colonel and she was just a little girl" he said turning his attention to Mustang before heading back into the room he just came out of. Colonel stood up and began to leave until Major stopped him and apologized for the actions of one of his men, I guess he meant Ross. I looked at the floor while, making my hands into fists as I shook them in anger. _'He didn't have to go this far'_. Before Major could say anything else Mustang told him to take a nice vacation off somewhere quieter, then he left. I heard something fall and turned my head towards the noise only to find Ed lowering his foot next to a trash can. _'He must have kicked it over'_ I thought slightly smiling.

Later on it was night time, Winry and I were in Ed and Al's room. It was completely silent until I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" I heard Ed say in a quiet tone. He walked to the door and opened it. All of a sudden there was a punch thrown at him. He blocked it with his automail arm of course but he was knocked down. I look up at the person who threw the punch. I was surprised to see that it was Major Armstrong. He lifted Ed up by the back of his shirt and said "Oh no! Looks like you have broken your arm again, we must go back to Resembool". Then he looked down at me and picked me up with his other arm and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey what are you doing?!" I yelled while I was hitting him in the back with my fists like a little child throwing a tantrum. "You must come too Alex, you are Edward's partner after all, but you Alphonse Elric must stay here. You'll be too noticeable" Major said pointing at Al. "Oh uh okay?" Al said unsure. Before I knew it, Major took off with Ed in one arm and me over his shoulder caring us out of the building. "Put me down Major" Ed and I wined at the same time. "I can't, it was an order from…him" Major replied but took a short pause at the end. _'I wonder who ordered him to take us?'_. Major finally put me and Ed down after we arrived in the Central train station. "Finally" I said as I was stretching, Ed was doing the same. "So are we really going to Resembool" Ed asked worriedly but tried not to show it. "You'll know soon enough" and with that Major never spoke to us until we arrived to our destination.

'_**He didn't have to go this far'**_


	11. Chapter 10 Xerxes

~Ed's P.O.V~

We arrived in Resembool the next day. I was wondering why we were here, I mean my automail wasn't broken and even if it was, Winry was back in Central with us so why would we be out here. But if we are planning to stay here for a while, this would be a perfect time to tell Alex what happened four years ago. I was pulled out of my train of thought when Alex asked Major if he was ever going to tell us why we were here. "I don't know much, all I was ordered to do was to meet up here" Major said. I thought for a moment. "Meet up with who?" I said. Then I noticed that there was a man sitting on a small brick wall. It was Lieutenant Breda! "I'm glad you could make it sir" Breda said standing up and saluting Major Armstrong. Then he looks at Alex and I. "Hey what's up guys, it's been a while" he said happily. "Lieutenant Breda!?" me and Alex said together shocked.

Soon after that, we met up with Fu and someone called Han. They led us to a desert while we rode on horses. Alex and I rode on the same horse. I could tell that no one was enjoying this. Who could blame them, it was extremely hot out here. I was mumbling _'hot'_ every step we took. "Colonel never said we'd be crossing the border!" Alex grumbled behind me. "That bastard" I said after her. "Mr. Han, how much longer will it take" I heard Breda say. "Not much longer, look we can already see the ruins from here" Mr. Han said pointing out in the distance. Then I saw the ruins up a head of us, but it still looked like we still had a long way to go before we actually reach the place. After miles of walking, well sitting on a horse, we arrived to our destination. When we got there I saw a little drinking pool for the horses so I jumped inside. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes as I felt the water surprisingly cold. "Hey no fare!" I heard Alex pout. I opened my eyes to see her slouching. I laughed a little at her reaction and splashed some water in her face. It looked like she didn't seem to mind that much but she did splash me back. She climbed in the pool of water and we played around for a while until we heard Fu say "Whose idea was it to bring these _'kids'_ out here with us" sounding annoyed. "It was a direct order from the Colonel" Lieutenant Breda said as Alex and I glared at his comment. Soon after we were all ready to move on, Alex and I dried ourselves off.

"So this is Xerxes huh" Alex said as she squeezed the water out of her hair. "Yeah it's just how the fable described it" I told her while draining the water that was left on my shirt. "Wait did you say fable?!" Fu said. Then I told him the story about the city of Xerxes and how it explained the origin of alchemy and Amestrians, it was all taught from a guy that was called the Eastern Sage. He was surprised and told me that there was a similar fable from his country but it was told a little differently. In their legend, Fu explained to us that the guy was called the Western Sage and taught the people in his country Alkahestry. After he finished, we all left and started walking through the ruins of Xerxes.

"_Hmm…I wanted to visit the Ruins of Xerxes, that route goes by them" he said._

'_Sure you did Ling, now I know why'_ I thought but was interrupted by Alex poking me on my arm. "Hey Ed look at that" Alex said pointing to a strange picture on the wall (it's the picture up in the corner). _'Hmm…that looks oddly familiar'_ I thought before Fu yelled back at me and Alex to get together with the group before we got lost. We ran towards them and soon caught up. We all kept walking further and further down Xerxes. "Were going in really deep huh" Alex said. It was quite for a moment until I heard someone say "Alexandra! Edward!". I saw Alex tense a little form the corner of my eye when she heard her name but relaxed as we looked up to see Ross on top of some old collapsed walls. Me and Alex were shocked to see Ross alive! "That damn Colonel" we said together smiling. All of a sudden we see Major running up to Ross trying to hug her saying it was great seeing her again un harmed. Alex laughed at the sight of Ross running away from him. Then Lieutenant Breda came up from behind us. "It's hard hiding a dead girl in Central, especially when it's alive ya know" he said smiling. "So Mustang knew that she was innocent all along?" Alex asked. Lieutenant Breda smiled at us and told us how the Colonel knew that 2nd Lieutenant Ross didn't kill Hughes and what his plans were to convince everyone that she was dead. "You gotta be joking" Alex said not believing it. "Yeah he actually pulled it off" I said agreeing with her. "He knew that it would be easier to convince you two if you actually saw 2nd Lieutenant Ross, that's why we brought you guys here" Breda said pointing at Alex and me. "Wow he actually knew what he was doing this time" Alex said with a smirk.

"Colonel Mustang also said that he didn't want to take any chances with two hot tempered kids like you guys" he said laughing a little. "HOT TEMPERED KIDS!" me and Alex both yelled angrily. Lieutenant Breda started talking about how the Colonel plans to trap the person behind all this conspiracy, that's when he got our attention. "I have nothing to do with this, yet here I am framed by homunculus…" Ross mumbled to herself. Major finished drawing out all the homunculus we've encountered, Greed, Lust, and Envy, and put them in the middle of the group so we could all see them. "After we put the pieces together, we'll have the General's killer" Breda said. "Lieutenant Colon- I mean General Hughes…" I began to say. "It's really hard to believe he's actually gone…" Alex said looking down with her bangs covering her eyes. "What will you both do now" Major asked us. "There have been a lot of people supporting me and my brother so we can't turn back, and all we can do now is move forward right? I will protect all the people I care about along the way… I refuse to let anyone get hurt, not while I'm around. It may sound like a hard promise to keep. It's hard enough taking care of myself, maybe I'm just arrogant but it's the only thing I can think of so I have to do it" I told everyone. "Ed…" I heard Alex say while putting her hand on my shoulder. When we finished talking about the plan, 2nd Lieutenant Ross left with Fu and the three other guys to Xing. After we said our goodbyes to Ross me and Alex snuck out of the group to go see that strange picture on the wall was. "I thought this looked familiar" I said. "What is it Ed" Alex asked me. "This is the same transmutation circle I saw at the Fifth Laboratory" I told her. "Wait you went to the Fifth Lab" she said. "Yeah me and Al went there to investigate because we thought that's where they create philosopher stones since there was a prison next to it" I said as my voice got lower and lower talking about it. "What do you mean" she asked looking straight at me. "Well our theory was that the people that worked in the Fifth Lab might be using prisoners that were sent to a death sentence to make the philosopher stone" I told her. She looked down. "And was it" she said with a low voice. I was silent for a few seconds till I answered her back "Yeah…". "I always thought there was something up with that place" Alex said looking back at me. I tried to change the subject and looked back at the strange picture on the wall. I studied it for a while, looking at every detail until I finally yelled out "Why does the top part have to be missing!" All of a sudden someone came up from behind me and tried to hit me with a stick or something. I dodged it and grabbed the man's arm and twisted it to his back.

I then noticed that these guys were Ishvalans. "Alex look, he's an Ishvalan" I told her surprised. We were then quickly surrounded by other Ishvalans. "Excuse me kids but we want to hold you as our prisoners until the military gives us our home land back" one man said bluntly. "I don't think the military's gonna care if you take 2 kids hostage" Alex smirked. "Well it was a death of a single Ishvalan child that caused the war" he said. "That's enough, are you trying to dishonor our god" I heard someone say. I turned around to see an elderly woman and a kid a few years younger than me at her side. "He won't attack you again, would you please just let him go" the kid said. I sighed and stood up letting the man go. I walked to Alex standing by her side. "You stood up for me why?" I asked. "Yeah I thought all Ishvalans hated Amestrians" Alex said curiously. "To be honest I do hate you but 2 Amestrian Doctors saved me so I know that not all of you are bad" the boy said. "You don't mean the Rockbells do you" I asked surprised. "You know them" he said. "Wait who are the Rockbells" Alex asked. I felt bad that she didn't remember them. "They were Winry's parents and they were like an aunt and uncle to…me" I said looking down. Alex looked shocked when I told her that they were Winry's parents but then looked back at the ground. "How did...how did they die" I repeated slowly. "They were killed in cold blood by an Ishvalan they had saved" the old woman said. I was shocked at first but then became angry. "Tell me who did it!" I yelled. "We don't know who did it, his face was wrapped in bandages but he did have a large tattoo on his right arm" she said. When I heard the description of who killed the Winry's parents, I started to walk away. Alex then started to follow me. Before we left the elderly woman told me that if we would send a message saying _'thank you and their apologies'_ to the Rockbells grave. "Ed I'm sorry" Alex said. "…me too…" I whispered low enough so she couldn't hear me.

Soon after we left the Ishvalan group, we found Major and Lieutenant Breda and we went back to Resembool. Alex and I saluted them and went straight to Pinakos. While we walked to Pinakos house we past the cemetery and then I saw someone. It was a man who looked like…_'No it can't be!'_. Then he turned around and I knew it was him. I glared at him in shock. "Hohenheim" I said out loud.

'_**I will protect all the people I care about along the way… I refuse to let anyone get hurt, not while I'm around. It may sound like a hard promise to keep. It's hard enough taking care of myself, maybe I'm just arrogant but it's the only thing I can think of so I have to do it'****  
**_


	12. Chapter 11 Memory Lane

(Pretend that's Alex and not Winry) -

~Alex's P.O.V~

Soon after we left, we found Major and Lieutenant Breda and we went back to Resembool. Ed and I saluted them and went straight to Pinakos. _'I wonder who Pinako is'_. While we walked to Pinakos house we past the cemetery. I looked over and saw a man standing in front of someone's grave. For some reason he looked familiar but I can't seem to put my finger on it. I shrugged it off and kept walking. Then I noticed that Ed wasn't walking with me anymore so I stopped and walked back to him. I looked at him. He looked like he's seen a ghost or something. "Hohenheim!" he said out loud in shock. "Ed is something wrong" I asked curiously. _'What's he talking about, who's Hohenheim?' _He then looked at me with a horrifying expression but then returned his attention back to what or who he was staring at earlier. I looked to see what he was looking at and saw the man I saw from before but this time he was facing us. Ed then started to walk over to the man so I followed. _'Do they know each other?'_. They stared at each other while I was behind Ed feeling really awkward, since I don't know the man. The man then looked at me with a shocked expression but quickly hid it. "Hello Edward, Alexandra you've both look older" he said. _'Do I know this guy? And why did he call me by my first name!'_ I thought angrily. I don't know if I should wonder why and how he knows my name or if I should punch him in the face for using my first name! Ed gasped at his response and stood right in front of me protectively. "I talked with Pinako, you two have done human transmutation" the man said looking away. _'What is he talking about?'_. "Wait what?!" I said confused. They ignored me. I sighed angrily as they ignored me, but wasn't really paying much attention to what they were saying. I was still pissed off and think 'what just happened' until Ed interrupted my thoughts and grabbed my wrist, dragging me away from the guy.

Ed was now dragging me all the way to Pinakos house, I think. I looked at Ed's back. _'What is he hiding from me?'_. I stopped in my tracks and I pulled my wrist away from his grip. He looked back at me, shocked at what I just did. "Ed I know your hiding something, so tell me why did that guy know me when I sure as hell don't know him" I said as my voice got louder and louder. He looked down and didn't answer me. "Please Ed tell me, I need to know" I begged. He gave me one of those looks that a kid gives their parents when they know that they did something bad. As I waited for him to answer, because I am not moving from this spot until I get one, I saw something on a hill from a distance. It looked like a burned down house. All of a sudden my head starts hurting and I put my hands on my head. "Alex!" Ed shouted but I could barely hear him from the sound of my head throbbing. Then I started hearing voice.

"_We'll always stay together"_ _a voice echoed._

It sounded like a little boy.

"_You're stuck with me either way" I heard a little girl giggling from a distance._

It sounded like…me. That's where it got worse. I saw images of me with a woman who looked no older than 23 and the same 2 little boys I saw in my dream on the train ride before Ed, Al, and I arrived in Dublith. After that the pain was gone.

I opened my eyes to see Ed in front of me with both of his hands on my shoulders. We were both on the ground. I was gasping and trying to catch my breath. "Alex are you ok" he said worriedly. "K-kinda" I stuttered still in shock. "What happened" he asked. "Well…I don't know…I-I was looking over there when…all of a sudden my head started to h-hurt" I said while pointing at the burned down house. He looked at the place I pointed to and gasped. "What's wrong" I said as I calmed down a little. He sighed. "Alex…there's something I've been meaning to tell you" he said while letting go of my shoulders and standing up. He started to walk away from me. I looked at him questionably. "Well don't you want answers" he asked as he stopped to look at me. I nodded and started to follow him slowly. He led me to the burned down house I pointed to earlier. "What are we doing here?" I asked him as I was scared. He stayed quiet for a moment but then started talking again. "This is…our home" he said. I was confused. "What do you mean by _'ours'_ Ed?" I asked him curiously. He sighed. "Well you're my…sister" he said. _'What the hell?!'_. "What…t-that's not possible…how?" I said not believing it. "Me and you are twins…I'm the oldest by a few minutes and Al is the youngest, our mothers name was Trisha Elric and our ass of a father is that stupid Hohenheim" he said while crossing his arms looking away. "Wait, are you talking about that the guy from the cemetery?" I asked. He nodded. _'That's how he knew me'_.

As I looked at the burned wood from the house that used to be there, it all came back to me. All my memories ran through my head in a flash, everything I once knew before I lived in Central. I remembered how my mom would take care of me, Ed, and Al after our so called 'father', if you could call him that, left. I also remember how me and Winry were best friends and we would always chase around her puppy Den all over the place trying to take him a bath. Then I sadly remembered my mother's funeral and how me and my brothers planned to do human transmutation to bring her back. Obviously we failed since it was never possible in the first place. That was the last thing I could remember from my past. I was so shocked at what just happened that I quickly stepped back but instead ended up falling back. "Alex!" Ed said in shock while rushing to my side. I didn't answer him. I was too busy trying to processes everything that just happened. I saw that my vision was getting blurry. Then I noticed that I was crying. I tried to stop but the tears would never end. I buried my face into my hands and kept on crying. I suddenly felt arms around me. It was Ed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" I heard Ed say then felt a something wet on my shoulder. _'Was he crying to'? _I shrugged the thought off and hugged him back and then I smiled. _'I'm just happy that I remembered and got my family back'_.

After we both stopped crying and settled down a bit, Ed and I walked to Pinakos house. When we got there I saw her sitting outside on the porch with her dog Den. _'Wow, he's gotten bigger in the last 4 years'_. I waved and smiled at her. She looked at me with utter shock on her face, she looked like she's seen a ghost but then again I was gone for a long time. Then out of know where I was tackled to the ground by Den licking my whole face. I started laughing and said "Nice to see you to Den but, please get off!" while struggling to get up. I heard Ed giggle and he helped me up. I faced Pinako and noticed that her eyes were forming tears but she blinked them away before Ed could noticed. She then threw her smoking pipe at me, hitting me on the head. _'Damn she has a strong arm for an old lady'_. "What the hell, that hurt!" I yelled at her mad while rubbing my head where she threw it. Pinako smirked. "You haven't changed at all kid your just like your older brother" she said. "HEY! What's that supposed to mean!" Ed yelled. Then she smiled and said "Nice to have you back". "Nice to be back…I guess" I said the last part in a whisper while crossing my arms, still pissed. Pinako led us inside asking questions about where I've been. I told her everything that had happened. From losing my memory after trying to bring mom back and finding Hughes, who took care of me, to being assigned as Ed's partner as a State Alchemist.

While we were talking I noticed a whole post board filled with pictures. As I looked closer I saw pictures of Ed, Al, and me from when we were little even the family picture of mom holding Al and Hohenheim holding me and Ed on each arm. I smiled at the memory because that was the only family picture we ever took together. My smile then faded. I will never forgive Hohenheim for what he did. All he ever did was stay in his work room all day and never spend time with his family. Then all of a sudden he got up and left us. He never said goodbye to us, his own kids! What kind of a father would leave his wife and kids like that? He never even came to mom's funeral. I mentally sighed in my head. After a while Ed and I got tired and Pinako led us to our room. As I got under the covers of my bed I looked up at the ceiling. "Hey Ed" I said turning my head to his bed. "Yeah" he said. "How come you lost your arm and leg, Al lost his body, and I lost nothing?" I asked him. He sat up slowly looking towards me. "I…I'm not sure" he said in a serious tone. I sat up too. "None of this makes sense" I said as I glanced down at my wrist. I removed my red handkerchief from my wrist to see my scar of a transmutation circle. I remembered the time I first got it as a little kid. The cut mark healed in time but a scar remained. Then I gasped. "Ed look" I said as I ran to him and jumped on his bed putting my wrist in front of him. He was shocked. "How did you get that" he said as he looked at my scar. "Well when I lost my memory I noticed this strange cut on my wrist, but now that I have my memory back I think I got this after we did human transmutation. Maybe this has something to do with my payment from seeing the truth" I said. He started to think "Maybe…just maybe…but what does it mean?" he said while rubbing his chin. I yawned as my eyes started to close. "I don't know" I told him in a sleepy tone. I heard Ed giggled and felt him carry me across the room setting me on my bed. "Goodnight" I heard him say. This reminded me of the time when Hughes did the same thing on the first day I met him. I smiled at the memory. "Goodnight" I whispered before I fell asleep.

'_**I'm just happy that I got my family back'**_


	13. Chapter 12 Hidden Truths

~Ed's P.O.V~

As Alex said goodnight back to me she instantly fell asleep. I smiled down at her then walked back to my bed. Then I heard the door open so I quickly shut my eyes. I opened one of my eyes a little to see Hohenheim standing over Alex. _'What is he doing'?_ I then see him reaching out to her but then he stops. He sighed and he was coming towards my bed so I shut my eyes again. I'm guessing that he was also standing over me but I wasn't sure. After I heard him leave I got up. _'Why is he here?'_ I walked to the door and heard muffled noises, maybe its Hohenheim and Pinako talking. I wanted to know what they were talking about so I opened the door a little so I could hear them better. Den saw me and walked over to me and I started petting him. I saw that Pinako was looking through a scrapbook. _'I wonder what kind of pictures were inside'_ "You haven't changed a bit, after all these years" she told Hohenheim. He didn't reply. "Pinako, the creature my sons and daughter created, are you sure it was Trisha" Hohenheim said in a stern voice. "Huh? It didn't look human so I wouldn't think o-" she started to say but then he cut in. "That's not what I asked. Did you notice the hair color or the eye color". _'What is he talking about'?_ "What are you talking about? Are you saying that wasn't Trisha? After all those kids been through, your telling me that wasn't even their own mother!" she almost yelled. I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. I heard Alex move around in her bed a little which scared me. I hope she didn't hear them, I wouldn't want her to find out like this. I turned back to her to see that she shifted onto her side facing the wall. I sighed in relief. Luckily she was still asleep. I didn't want to hear them anymore so I slowly closed the door and walked over to my bed. _'This is all my fault, it was my idea'_ was my last thought I had before I went to sleep.

~Ed's dream~

I woke up in a familiar room. It was my room from the house me, Al, and Alex grew up in. "Eddie…Eddie wake up…"I heard a small voice say. I turned around to see a little version of Alex trying to wake up the younger looking version of me. "What do you want Alex?" I sai- I mean little me said. "I have to go to the bathroom" Alex said shaking him awake. "Why don't you go by yourself" he said angrily, turning away from her. "Because I don't want to go alone" Alex pouted, climbing to the other side of the bed, lying next to him. Little me sighed because he knew he was defeated. "Fine, I'll go with you" he mumbled. He got up and Alex followed him grabbing the sleeve of his pajama. I smiled at the memory. I followed them out. They were walking towards the hall to the bathroom. When Alex came out, Ed was heading towards their room so he could get Alex back to bed. On their way there, they ran into mom and Hohenheim. "Oh, what are you two doing up this early" mom said surprised. Then my smile faded away as I realized where this was going. "Alex needed to go potty" little me yawned as Alex had her eyes closed. "And just like a big brother you went with her, good job" she said ruffling his hair. They then notice Hohenheim at the door with a suit case. Alex then opened her eyes slightly. "Daddy?" Alex whispered in a worried tone and then Hohenheim left without saying goodbye. Then the scene changed to the next morning. Alex, Al, and little me were eating our breakfast until I noticed that Hohenheim wasn't with them. "Hey mom, why isn't dad here" little me asked. "Your father left" she said in a sad voice. "When is he coming back mom?" Al said as he turned around towards mom. "Yeah when is daddy coming back" Alex said after him with a smile, doing the same thing he was. Mom stopped what she was doing for a second. Then she walked toward Al and Alex and started tickling them both. "He'll come back soon Al and he'll be glad to see you too Alex" she said happily. Little me laughed but then noticed a tear in the corner of her eye. _'He always made her sad, even the thought of him…'_

After that everything went black. I was in an endless void of darkness. Out of nowhere I heard someone crying. I was looking around and I found a little girl crying. As I walked closer to her, I noticed that it was Alex. I ran to her and she pushed me back. "It's your fault Ed. You made Al lose his body" she cried pointing at a distance where I saw Al's suit of armor collapsed on the ground, scattered everywhere. Suddenly he disappeared into thin air. "I lost my memory because of you!" she then yelled. "This is all your fault…" Alex said in a dark voice as she also faded away. Then I saw Tucker in front of me. "Your just like me Edward we make monsters, when are you gonna wake up and except it" he laughed in my face. I then notice that Nina, in her chimera form, was standing right next to him. I was shocked and couldn't move. "It's not true!" I yelled at him. Then I felt like something was behind my head, so I turned around to see the thing that me, Al, and Alex made when we transmuted mom. "Why did you leave me here like this…" it said. It sounded like our mother's voice but different somehow.

~End of dream~

I woke up with a gasp. I then I felt a tear sliding down cheek and noticed that I was drenched in sweat. "Ed…" I heard Alex say in a low voice. I turned around to see her sitting up and rubbing her eyes. _'Did I wake her up'?_ I quickly wiped my tear away before she could notice. "Are you okay" she asked me in worried tone. "Yeah…just a bad dream that's all" I said looking down. "Ed, Alex get out of bed alresdy, your fathers leaving" Pinako yelled from down stairs. Me and Alex sighed. I walked across the room to Alex's bed to look out the window. Alex did the same. We saw Hohenheim leave…again. I mentally sighed and turned to Alex. "Alex" I said. "Yeah" she said while still looking out the window. "I…I have to tell you something" I said looking down. She then turned to me with a worried look. "What is it" she asked. "Last night I heard Hohenheim and Pinako talking and…" I said not being able to finish my sentence. "What happened Ed?" she said. "The thing that we transmuted wasn't…wasn't even our mother" I said the last part quickly. Alex was shocked like I slammed a door on her face. "It wasn't even human" I sighed. She looked down and I saw a tear running down her face but she quickly wiped it away and looked up like nothing happened. "So what do we do now" she said with no emotion in her voice. "We're going to try and dig up the body we transmuted to make sure if it was mom or not" I said. She nodded. We got up, got dressed, and told Pinako what we were planning to do. She agreed to help us and we headed to our old home that me and Al burned down.

~Alex's P.O.V~

We walked to our old home which I recently found out that Ed and Al burned down. _'I'll have to ask Ed about it later'_. I then noticed that storm clouds were forming in the sky. I looked up at Ed to find him clutching his chest. "Ed what wrong" I said putting my hand on his back. "I'm fine, my stumps are acing from the weather" he said. "Well it's about to rain let's just hurry and do this" I said looking up at the clouds. _'I have asthma so on cloudy days like this, it makes me feel weak and gets hard to breathe, I just hope it won't affect me while I'm digging'_. Me and Ed started digging when it started to rain. I sighed and returned digging but I saw Ed throwing up from the corner of my eye. I walked slowly over to him not wanting to run because I'm too tired. _'No not now!'_. "Ed!" Granny yelled as she ran to him. I was now next to Ed but I was wheezing a little. "Al…Alex" Ed managed to say. "I'm fine…it's just that it's really humid and…it gets hard to breathe sometimes… " I said gasping while trying to smile. "That's right, you have asthma" Granny said with wide eyes of realization. "Let's go home, before you both get worse then you already are" she said worriedly to us while massaging Ed's back. "No…we won't be…able to move forward" I coughed. "Besides, I won't run away from this!" Ed said standing up. I also stood up as well and started digging again. Granny just stood there stunned but shook it off and helped us out. It was a long process of me collapsing down on my knees, wheezing, and Ed constantly throwing up. Finally the rain started to slow down a little. That's where it got interesting. Ed hit something hard. We looked at each other shocked and both got on our knees and went through the dirt with our hands. Then I found a bunch of hair strands covered in dirt. I quickly ran to the bucket of water, Granny put it out earlier when it started raining, and tried to wash the dirt off as best I can. Ed ran behind me. As I pulled the hair out I saw something I never wanted to see. "Ed…Granny, mom's hair was a light chestnut color" I said in a scared turning around to them. Ed then grabbed the hair from my hands. "This is black" he said shocked.

We then started to find large bones as we dug further into the ground. Granny was looking and inspecting them to see if it was really mom's bones. "This femur is much too long and this pelvis, I'm pretty sure it's male" she said measuring them. "Really" Ed said stunned. "I'm sorry but this isn't your mother Ed, Alex" she told us. I looked down and felt tears making my vision blurry. My bangs were in front of my eyes and luckily it was raining lightly so no one could really tell. _'Somehow I knew this would happen but I can't help but feel relived, we didn't kill her a second time'_ I thought with a sad smile but Ed snapped me out of my thoughts as he collapsed to the ground and started laughing like a maniac. "Oh Eddie…" I whispered and hugged him from behind as I felt a tear run down my cheek. He turned around and hugged me back. "So this is the truth, it was impossible all along" he said as he held me tighter. "Get a hold of yourselves you two, it's not over" granny said putting her hands on our shoulders. We both sighed as we pulled away from our hug. "Were ok Granny" I said reassuring her. "Now that I know the truth I am sure that Al can return to normal" Ed said with a determined look on his face. I was shocked.

'_**Besides, I won't run away from this!'**_


	14. Chapter 13 Al's Body

~Alex's P.O.V~

After we buried the bones that we found we went back to Granny's house to get our things so me and Ed could head back to Central. We walked to the train station but before we went there me, Ed, and Granny went to visited Winry's parents grave. I felt bad that I actually forgot them, I mean they were like family to us. Ed then said the message that the Ishvalans wanted him to say to the Rockbells grave. "Thank you Ed, it's nice to know that my son and his wife were able to help others" granny said. As me and Ed walked away from the graves, I saw my mom's grave so I stopped walking. Ed stopped as well. "So Hohenheim didn't say anything before he left" Ed said. "About where he was going" I said after him. "No like always he-AHHHH. I forgot to give him the message!" Granny yelled. I stepped back a little as she startled me. "A message" I asked her. "Yes, it was a request from your mother" she said. Granny told us that mom's message to Hohenheim was that she wanted to apologize to him about not keeping her promise. "What promise" Ed asked. "I don't know, I hate to ask but can you guys tell him". "Aww why do we have to tell him" I complained while crossing my arms. "Yeah why should we" Ed said. "It might not look like it but he does care about you, your brother and sister" Granny said trying to explain to him. "Yeah, yeah we'll tell him right after I punch him in the face" me and Ed said together as we walked away.

Ed and I soon boarded the train back to Central. I was sitting across him while looking at the window. As I saw the trees pass by I was thinking about our home back in Resembool. "Hey Ed" I said still looking out the window. "Yeah" I heard him say. I sighed. "Why…why did you and Al burn down the house" I said. Ed didn't answer right away so I turned to him and waited for him to answer. "After what our attempt on human transmutation and found out you went missing…we did it as a symbol to show our resolve" Ed said but he didn't look so sure about his response. I looked down a little disappointed in my brothers for trying to prove to everyone that they moved on, but it must have been hard on them at the time. "Oh…" I finally said not looking up. After that we didn't speak the rest of the way back to Central.

When we got to Central it was dark out. Me and Ed went back to the hotel where we left Al and Winry. Right when we got there we saw Al all beaten up. The front of his armor where his mouth was supposed to be was gone and so was his arm. I looked over at Ed and his eye was twitching. "WHAT THE HELL!" Ed yelled in anger. I slumped my shoulders with a sigh. "Sorry brother" Al apologized. Then I noticed that Ling and Lan Fan were in the room. As soon as Ed saw them he kicked them out. "What happened to you Al" I asked him worriedly. Al then told us that he went to the 3rd Laboratory with Mustang, Hawkeye, Havoc, and Barry the Chopper. He also told us that his body might reject his soul. Now I was worried but not too worried because I know Ed's gonna get Al's body back. "I'm gonna have to extend your armor from what little you have left" Ed said as he fixed Al's armor. I sighed in relief as he finished and sat on the couch. "You're gonna get his body back right Ed" I heard Winry asked him with a worried tone. "Of course I am" he said stubbornly as he sat down next to me. "Al, Winry, Alex knows the truth" Ed said to them. They were shocked, even I was shocked at first because he told them so suddenly. But I remained calm. "She does" Al said looking at me. I nodded and looked at both of them. Winry looked like she was going to cry and before I knew it she tackled me with a hug. I hugged her back. "Welcome back" she whispered to me. I smiled and we pulled away from our hug. Then I jumped on Al with a hug. He was shocked at first but then hugged me back.

After a while, Al and I finished with our hugs. Ed then sighed again and had his serious face on. "Hey Al there's something else" Ed said. "Me and Alex dug up the body we transmuted" he said. Al gasped. "Why…why would you do that" he said now standing up. "Because Al, it wasn't really our mother" I told him as my voice got lower and lower. He looked like he lost his balance and sat right back down. "But if that's true then, what happened to me" Al said not believing us. "That's it though, Ed said that he's positive that he can bring your body back" I said reassuring him. "Really" Winry said surprised. "Yeah but before I start explaining how…well uh…Winry do…um uh…do you…remember when Al and I got in a fight when we were kids about who would…marrying you" Ed stuttered fiddling with his fingers. I think I even saw him blush. I smirked at his reaction and giggled at the memory. Ed and Al always fought about marrying Winry until Al finally won and asked her, but of course she said _'no'_. "The fight we were talking about on the roof" Al asked him. "Yeah that one, Al told me you turned him down" Ed said turning his head to her. Winry nodded. "Yeah, turned you both down" she said. "Whatever, so the question is for both of you then, what was your reason" he said. Al and Winry looked at each other. _'Yeah, why did she say no'_ I thought curiously. "She said…" Al began to say. "I just don't like men who are shorter than me" they said in unison. Ed screamed. _'Now that I think about it Al was the smallest, then me, Ed was always a few inches taller than me, and Winry was the tallest'_. "YOU CAN'T JUDGE A MAN FOR SOMETHING HE CAN'T HELP!" Ed cried/yelled. "I don't see how this had anything to do with getting Al's body back" Winry pouted. "I had to make sure, Al remembered something I don't recall and you seem to remember it too so it happened without a doubt. So know we know that that's really Al bonded in there" Ed said, calming down from his tantrum. "I did it Al, I actually did it even if it was your soul but that's just it. If I could pull that much of you out then I know that I can pull your body out too" Ed said as he clenched his fist in determination. "You really think my body's still in the portal" Al said shocked. "Yeah so what did you see when you saw the truth" Ed asked him. "Well I reached out and it was my hand I grabbed" Al said looking down at his hand. Ed smirked. "I guess were not done with the truth yet guys" he said now turning to me. "Brother, after I saw the portal I remember looking at you and Alex from the inside of that thing we thought was mom" Al said. I gasped. _'I remember that!'_. "That was you" I said in shock. "I guess so but my soul was rejected right away" he said. Then we heard a knock on the door. "Mr. Elric you have a telephone call from Miss. Izumi Curtis" I heard a man say from the other side of the door. Ed then left to go answer it. "What's teacher calling brother for" Al asked me. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know" I told him.

Al went out of the room and followed Ed while I stayed in the room with Winry. "So…what have I missed" I asked her trying to make a conversation. She looked at me confused but then smiled. "A lot" she said. "Well that's what happens when you're gone for 4 years" I sighed with a smile, joking around. Her smile faded and looked down. "Hey I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that" I said now feeling bad. "I know, let's go see what Ed and Al are doing" she said as she stood up and started to walk out the door. I quickly ran behind her, catching up to her, and we walked to where Ed and Al were. We overheard their conversation about thinking that they were the ones who killed mom a second time. _'I guess there thinking about it too'_. I though. What they talked about made me sad, why do they carry all of these burdens by themselves. They know that me and Winry are here, so why do they always act like it's all their fault, I was there too so it's as much as my fault as it is there's.

~The next day~

Today we were going to visit Mustang and Havoc in the hospital. Al said they got really hurt when they were in the 3rd Laboratory so they ended up here. Fuery led us to their room. When we got in there Fuery gave Mustang a map of the area surrounding the 3rd Laboratory. Hawkeye was talking about how she detected the radius of the 3rd Lab. I was shocked when I looked at the map. The 3rd lab was next to The Fuhrer's estate. "That's Central Command" Ed said in shock. "That's the president's estate" I said. "I think The Fuhrer is connected to the homunculi somehow" Mustang said. "But why would he kill Greed if their connected" I asked. "Its weird he killed them anyway, why would he kill them instead of catching them and making them talk" Ed said. "It is strange…" Mustang said in a low voice. "Fullmetal, Elemental watch yourself" he told us. After we spoke to him about our ideas, Ed, Al, and I left his hospital room.

When we left the room Ed and I went to the 3rd Lab to go check out the basement. While we were in there, we spotted some alchemy on a wall. _'I wonder if that has anything to do with the basement'_. As we walked back to Al, since he was waiting for us outside, he asked us "Did you guys find the basement". "There wasn't one" Ed said. Al gasped. "But we did find a trace of some hasty alchemy" I said. "I guess they were smart enough to seal the entrance" Ed said. I nodded. "Remember when they told me that I was a sacrifice back at the 5th Lab" Ed said. "Yeah, Lust told me that too" Al said. "Sacrifice?" I asked confused. "Well remember what I told you about Lab 5, before we found you, me and Al went in there and met 2 of the homunculus, they told me that I was there sacrifice and that you were too" Ed said. "What does that mean" I said still not understanding him completely. "I don't know but they are looking for alchemists who can open the portal of truth and come back alive" he said as we started to head back to the hotel. "But why do they want to sacrifice us, and for what" I asked. "I guess we'll have to see" Ed said. Before he could say anything else, Lieutenant Brosh came running toward us. "Edward, Alex" he yelled after us. "Brosh" I said. "You guys need to go back to your hotel now!" he gasped a little trying to catch his breath. He handed a letter to Ed. I looked over his shoulder to read it. I gasped at the news. _'Scar's back…'_

'_**You know I never really thought about that'**_


	15. Chapter 14 Scar

~Alex P.O.V~

This wasn't the first time I've heard of Scar. Before I met up with Ed and Al, Scar actually tried to kill me but I didn't want to fight him, since I know he's really powerful, so ran away with only a scratch. As I went through the letter, I noticed that Scar was described with a tattoo on his right arm. _'Tattoo on his right arm…that sounds familiar'_. Ed interrupted my thoughts as he said "A tattoo, it was him" looking off at the distance. Then I gasped remembering what I was told in Xerxes.

"_They were killed in cold blood by an Ishvalan they had saved" the old woman said._

"_Tell me who did it!" Ed yelled._

"_We don't know who did it, his face was wrapped in bandages but he did have a large tattoo on his right arm" she said._

He killed Winry's parents! Brosh escorted us back to the hotel. When we got to the hotel, Ed told Al about Scar killing Winry's parents back in Ishval. "So Scar killed Winry's parents" Al said shocked. "I don't really know for sure but it looks like it" Ed said. I laid down on the couch and looked up at the ceiling. "Brother, Sister, you're not going to tell her are you" Al said now looking over at me. "Nope" I said simply. "I can't either, I don't want to make her cry again" Ed said looking down. "Me too" Al said. "We have to confront Scar guys" Ed said now in a serious tone. This made me sit up and turn to my brothers. "You mean like to see if he actually did it" I asked him. "Kind of but there's another reason, were gonna lure the homunculi" Ed said giving us a devious smile. Me and Al gasped. "They need us alive don't they" he said. "Yeah so I doubt that they would sit there and watch Scar kill us" I said now seeing where this was going. "Really? It sounds like it could go either way" Al said doubting Ed's theory. "Well its better than doing nothing!" Ed said looking at Al. "Seriously, because he literally almost tore us apart last time" Al said. _'Wait what does he mean…'_. "Well ugh… we've gotten stronger" Ed stuttered. Al then stood up quickly and said "What happens if the homunculi do come, how are we gonna catch one! They really strong and cant die". "Can't die, was that a hyperbole" Ling said out of nowhere coming in from the window. "Or are they really immortal" Lan Fan said next to him. We were all silent for a moment.

"We should really lock the window…" I sighed but then remember our previous conversation. "Wait, Ed, Al you said that Scar almost tore you guys apart, what did you mean by that" I asked them crossing my arms. Ed looked kind of nervous. "Well you see…we've met Scar before and I almost ended up…dying" Ed said rubbing the back of his head chuckling like it was a joke. My eyes grew wide. "You WHAT!" I yelled as I hit him in the head. "Hey what the hell was that for?!" Ed yelled back at me. "For not running away you idiot…I swear you can be so stupid sometimes" I mumbled. "Hey don't talk to me like that, I'm still your older brother you know!" he said. I crossed my arms again. "By like a few minutes!" I countered back. "At least I'm not a small peewee shrimp like you _'Alexandra'_" Ed teased while sticking his tongue out at me. A vain on my head popped out as he said my first name. _'I'm not short! Now it's on!'_ I jumped on his back and started hitting him on his head. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK EDWARD ELRIC AND IM NOT SMALL EATHIER!" I yelled back at him. Ed tried to pull me off but then I saw a smirk on his face and he stopped. _'What is he planning'?_ He then walked over to the couch with me still hanging on his back. All of a sudden he jumped and fell back on the couch crushing me on the way down. Ed rolled off the couch landing on the floor and looked at me with a smirk. "How was it" he smiled evilly. "I…hate you" I glared at him catching my breath. He laughed. "You don't mean that" he teased.

"We're in, we would love to help you guy!" Ling shouted. "Why" I asked him as I sat up from the couch making Ed and Al sit next to me. "Well I don't care about the military but the homunculi are an interest to me, I'm positive that their what we're looking for" Ling said. Me and Ed just looked at him weird. Ling soon caught on. "What's wrong" he asked. "Not that I'm grateful for the help you've given us but-" Ed started to say until Ling cut him off. "You guys are better off with more help" he said. _'He's right, we would at least have a better fighting chance'_. "I'm serious, this could help out my clan" he said. I looked at him for a while but then I smiled at him. "Ok then, but were a team got it" I said. "I promise I won't go with them, I owe you guys that much" Ling said understanding what I said. _'Wait, why does he 'owe us''_? "For what" me and Ed said together. Ling then handed us a long list of something. As me and Ed reached for it, I noticed that it was a bill of the food that he ordered while Ed and I were gone. My jaw dropped. _'How can this guy eat so much yet be so damn skinny'!_ "Is…this for room service" Ed stuttered in anger. Ling chuckled nervously. "YOU DAMN RIGHT YOU OWE US!" we both yelled as we kick Ling and Lan Fan out the window. "WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Winry yelled at us while me and my brothers screamed in surprise. "DO YOU KNOW HOW EARLY I HAVE TO WAKE UP TOMORROW!" she yelled again.

We turned around to face her. "Oh yeah you have to go back to Rush Va-" Ed started to say until he had a look of realization on his face. _'Hmm…I wonder why'?_ "On second thought maybe you should stay here Winry" he told her. "Huh, why?" she said. "Well you know…there's a chance that my automail might get…destroyed" Ed said nervously. _'So that's what this is about'_. There was a small silence until Winry broke it and hit Ed on his head with her wrench. She made me yelp a little, surprising me. _'Damn now I remember how scary she was when we were kids'_. On instinct I ran towards him. "Ed are you ok!" I said worriedly at my older brother as he was lying on the floor bleeding from his head. "I think so" he whispered trying to get up. "And you!" she yelled pointing her blood covered wrench at me. I quickly ran behind both of my brothers before she got to me. I heard her sigh which made me peek out my head over Ed shoulder and the side of Al's arm, _'you know since he's so tall and I can't reach his shoulder'_. "Just promise me you won't get seriously hurt" Winry said with a worried look. I came out from hiding behind my brothers making me look at her in confusion while tilting my head. I then noticed Ed and Al with the same look too.

~The next day~

Today were gonna try to get Scar's attention. Ed had an idea about trying to spread out our name around the city by showing others that we can do alchemy. I went around town and tried to help out people who broke vases and other things that were simple to fix with alchemy, while my stupid older brother went around showing off BIG time. "Well I'm done" I told Al while walking to a table and sitting on a chair. "Aren't you gonna help out brother" Al asked me. I looked over at Ed and see him standing on top of a lamp post yelling out "Don't forget I'm your helpful State Alchemist Edward Elric". I laughed at him as he made a fool of himself. "No I think he's got it handled little bro" I laughed. Ed then came over and sat down next to us. "Have fun?" I giggled. He sneezed. "Well I think now everyone in Central knows us by now" he smiled. "Don't you mean you _'Edward Elric State Alchemist'_" I teased him in a mocking tone. Ed smirked at me and turned his head around not facing me. "Oh come on, you still love me" I pouted as I hugged him from behind. He patted me on the head but then stopped when a car stopped right in front of us.

"When did you become so dramatic Fullmetal" Colonel said rolling down the window. "Colonel?!" me and Ed said simultaneously. "And what's with you guys" he asked us. I was confused until I noticed I was still hugging Ed. I let go of him and sat up calmly in my seat. "I guess we forgot to tell you, you know with everything that's been going on and all" Ed sighed. Now it was the Colonel's turn to have a confused look on his face. "What do you mean" he asked. "Well for starters were siblings" me, Ed, and Al said bluntly, pointing at each other. Colonel and Hawkeye, _'who I just noticed was in the front seat'_, were shocked. It was silent for a moment until I went up to Mustang. "Hey Colonel I heard about Havoc, I'm sure Dr. Marco-" I started to say but was cut off by him. "Wait not here, others could be listening, get in" he said as he held his hand up like he was shushing me or something. _'Well then…rude much' _I thought. Me and Ed got in the front sitting next to Hawkeye while Al sat in the back with Mustang. I got conformable since we were gonna go somewhere until Mustang suggested that we should get out to talk. I sighed and we followed him to an alley.

"So Dr. Marco's missing" I said shocked. "Yeah I guess so, they probably took him" Mustang said. I growled a little as I clutched my fists. "Also I know you guys have heard that Scar's back so why are you showing off" he asked us. Me and Ed looked at him. "Do you want him to find you" he continued. "Yup" I smiled. "That's our plan, we have to fight him" Ed said. "Are you guys crazy don't you remember what happened last time!" Mustang yelled. "Aww are you scared of Scar" I teased. He growled at me. "You were useless last time so it would make sense" Ed teased next. "It was raining that day so it wasn't my fault!" Mustang yelled again. I can just picture him now on a rainy day not being able to use his fire alchemy. I laughed at the thought. "You're still useless!" Ed said. I giggled at their argument until I heard footsteps. As I looked around to see where the steps were coming from, I gasped. It was Scar and he was getting closer. "E-Ed" I stuttered while tugging on his sleeve. "Shut up Fullme-" Mustang started to say until he heard me. "What's wrong" Ed asked me. I pointed at Scar not looking away. They all gasped and got into a fighting position. Scar was now walking up to us.

'_**Oh come on, you still love me'**_


End file.
